


Lust, Love, Shame, Conspiracies and Chickens (Crossing Lines)

by Destiel_Giggity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Abandonment, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blasphemy, Clergy kink, DeanCas - Freeform, Denial, Despair, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Eventual fluff and smut, First Time, Frottage, Kind of fluffy, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Omega Castiel, Priest AU, Priest Cas, Priest Castiel, Puberty, Scenting, Sexual Tension, So Much Dirty Talk, So much angst, So much guilt, adorable awkwardness, castiel coming to terms with his sexuality, heat - Freeform, omega cas, painful puberty, stages of grief, traumatic childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Giggity/pseuds/Destiel_Giggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Castiel is a secret omega passing himself off as a beta - enter virile young Dean Winchester to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is . . . Pretty blasphemous.  
> Priests are generally betas to reduce any threat of aggression or vulnerability.
> 
> Omegas have little to no rights.

Father Castiel was dedicated to his religion and to his God. Although he was the youngest priest in his small church - he was the most pious. The two other priests, Father Gabriel and Father Balthazar had at least 20 years on him and yet they acted like bawdy teenagers behind closed doors. Father Castiel kept them in check most of the time with his furrowed brow but mostly he assumed that they behaved themselves because they weren't keen to hear one of Castiel's "boring lectures" as Father Gabriel had once put it.

Father Castiel was never invited to the their Thursday night meet ups which at first he took as a slight but later discovered that it was in fact a cover for a weekly poker game they had with a few of the locals. Father Castiel was willing to overlook this one thing simply because he knew Gabriel and Balthazar were getting up to much worse things at a much higher frequency before Castiel had arrived. If this one dalliance a week meant that the two wayward priests kept in line the rest of the time, Castiel thought it a win for now.

This weekly ritual also gave Father Castiel some privacy to inject his suppressants without the anxiety of having someone bust into his quarters unannounced. On this particular Thursday, the air was sweet and woodsy with a particular scent father Castiel couldn't quite place but felt a familiar pang as it unobtrusively pervaded his surroundings. As he walked into his sleeping quarters he felt lightheaded and found himself smiling like a dope. He factored this in as a sign that it was definitely time to take his weekly suppressant and brought out the syringe from a box that he kept in his tiny desk. Although it pained Father Castiel to admit to even himself, he had presented as an omega at age 13, younger than anyone he had heard of previously or since. He had been brought up in a large extremely devout family so when he presented as omega, his parents had turned him out in disgust blaming his own weak soul for having presented so young and an omega no less! 

His mother called him wicked and told him to go live in the swamps with the rest of the filth. As Castiel started to hesitantly walk away his slightly older sister, Ana, stealthily caught up with him and gave him a backpack sized bundle and a hug before she scampered back to the house that Castiel had thought was a safe place.

Once he had gotten far enough from his childhood home, he stopped to look through the bundle and found a very rushed mix of things : a toothbrush, a photo of the family, a can of peas, a squashed peach, a jar of honey, 2 small loaves of bread, a packet of mints, a tiny blank journal and a big cylinder thing that was individually wrapped in pink silk. Castiel furrowed his brow and crinkled his nose, knowing what it was without having to unwrap it. How his sweet virginal sister had come across something so inherently against their religion in its perversity, Castiel had no idea.

Castiel found himself hiding in a marsh-like environment subconsciously still heeding to his alpha mothers insults. After walking for 2 days straight hoping there was enough distance between him and his now estranged family, he found an area that if he was careful, would be more than enough shelter for his impending heat. During his first and only heat he truly felt the fiery pits of hell. His very skin felt like it had burst into flames and not even the cool mud banks of his new home relieved the ardor that seemed bone deep. The first day had been torture but he had survived it without resorting to touching himself despite his hands violently shaking and hovering over the parts of him which seemed to emanate a hundred times more heat than the rest of his body and were drenched in bodily fluids that Castiel did not recognise.

By the second morning Castiel thought he had this heat thing under control feeling confident after his first day triumph. . .that is until his heat peaked and everything felt a billion times more intense than the day before. Castiel had been reduced to babbling passages of the bible and bits of conversations he had heard at church of omegas being virgins and "true" virgins which meant omegas that survived their heats without touching themselves and omegas who were weak and would resort to touching themselves or worse - using foreign objects to satisfy satan's itch. At that thought, Castiel remembered the surprising rubber gift from his sister that he had been actively avoiding but not throwing away thinking it held some sort of secret message from his sister he hadn't decoded yet. At that moment though, all he could think about was that perhaps it held the secret to his salvation. A guttural moan escaped him at the thought of inserting that perversity into his overflowing junction and almost instantly he felt bile rising from his throat and began to heave and wretch in disgust of his impure thoughts.

He spent most of that second morning writhing retching, babbling and screaming and unaware his body was inching closer to the bundle. Finally, in the early evening, in a particularly strong wave of his heat - his mind clicked and without a thought to his eternal soul he desperately reached for the bundle and all but ripped the pink satin away from the odious contraption. His indignation of his rash decision was overshadowed by the fires burning him from within. However, having had no guidance with what he was supposed to do with the the textured monstrosity in his hands and still some inclination to remaining a true virgin he merely slid it over his painfully engorged penis providing little relief but relief none the less. It took all of 30 seconds for his body to start spasming and his penis to start squirting out a viscous fluid he did not recognise, all he knew was that the fires were not as painful as they had been and that for a brief moment he thought he had been dying because of the white that exploded behind his eyes. He laid in the mud breathing heavily - tormenting himself at his weakness and questioning whether it had actually been his fault he had presented as omega. When he had finally gained enough of his senses, he tightened his grip on the large dildo still in his hands and threw it into a nearby marsh with all the rage he could muster. The rubber phallus bounced over the dense marsh like a skipping stone and landed in the mud glistening in what little light was shining through the thick foliage above. Castiel squinted at it . . . It almost looked like God was shining down on it. He forced himself to look away and began to cry uncontrollably, shaking and gasping as despair grabbed a hold of his mind and soul. 

Father Castiel snapped out of his memories with the sound of raucous laughter no doubt emanating from the poker game down the hall. He had been holding his omega suppressant syringe so tightly during his trip into his memories that it had shattered in his hand and tiny shards of glass were painted red as his blood flowed freely from the multiple cuts. "This blood I sacrifice as penance for my weakness, my lord" Father Castiel whispered. 

Castiel removed the shards with a pair of tweezers he had held over a flame to crudely sterilise and stood up to go to the communal bathroom down the hall to use the first aid kit he had seen there. As soon as he opened the door to the hallway the same sweet woodsy smell hit him square in the face, the indecipherable scent from before more prominent now as a spicy cinnamon and Father Castiel involuntarily took a deep breath savouring all the different tones of whatever it was wafting through the halls. At first it felt like the grace of God himself was enveloping him in a blanket of warm cinnamon marshmallows and as Castiel gave into that sensation, he leaned back on the door frame and sighed heavily.

"Uh hi. . . I was looking for the bathroom. . . " a deep rumbled of a voice said next to him.

Father Castiel dreamily opened his eyes in the direction of the voice and found multi faceted green eyes looking uncertainly at him from a lightly freckled face. 

Father Castiel's eyes snapped wide open as the sight of the beautiful creature in front of him made his penis twitch and his backside flood for the first time in 18 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to that anomaly, Castiel had never gone through proper puberty, sure he grew to be tall, his voice deepened to a gravelly growl and he had grown pubic hair in all the right places but having his only experience with sexual release be those days in the marshes, Castiel was glad that he never had to go through anything like that again.

The beautiful stranger sniffed the air and suddenly his eye lids were as wide as Castiel's. He let out a low growl as his pupils all but conquered the verdant shards that had just been there. 

Castiel realised what was happening and took a step back from the stranger who was looking at Castiel's crotch with full blown lust. Castiel looked down and was horrified to find his body had betrayed him. He felt his now extremely heavy penis give another twitch in response and another deluge of slick slid out from behind him. Castiel was horrified and it took him back to that first heat all those years ago where he had been abandoned at an important time and anxiety began to flow out of him in coils.

The green eyed Adonis sniffed the air again and his pupils shrunk a fraction. He blushed and looked down at his feet, unsubtley placing his hands over his groin. "I-I'm . . . So sorry, father. Shit, I-I didn't know. . . I'm sorry" he muttered and then swivelled on his heel and turned back down the hallway. Father Castiel heard the door of the restrooms open and bang shut as he rushed to his own room's door, put all his weight on it and locked it. 

He stood there, leaning on the door, breathing heavily and reciting scripture for over half an hour until his abominable erection finally started to soften and he wasn't secreting as much fluid from other undignified places. As soon as he felt confident to move, he headed straight for his desk and for a suppressant shot. Within seconds he was pushing the elixir into his thigh and hissing at the pinch as his body seemed to still be hyper sensitive from his near heat. 

Father Castiel breathed a sigh of relief a few minutes later as his muscles started to relax when a loud knock came from the other side of his door. He froze in horror to think that the beautiful man had foolishly returned to finish what had begun half an hour ago. 

"Cas, are you in there? It's Gabe - we've lost one of our. . . Uh religious. . . Meeting. . . folk. He went to the bathroom like half an hour ago and never came back, have you seen him?"

Father Castiel was relieved to hear his fellow priest's voice but found that when he tried to walk to the door, his pants were stiff nearly all over from all the omega filth that had secreted out of him. He started to remove his pants but replied in a hoarse but steady voice "I heard someone using the restrooms around then, have you checked there?"

Father Gabriel sounded exasperated when he said "well, OBVIOUSLY I've checked there, why would that not be the first place I checked?" The door handle jiggled and Father Gabriel had obviously assumed it was unlocked because there was a sudden thump on the door. 

"Cas? Uh, I don't want to sound like an over protective parent here, but why is this door locked?" Father Gabriel asked nasally having probably hit his nose when trying to open the door.

"I'm. . . Changing into my sleeping clothes" Castiel wasn't lying about that at least, as he put the soiled clothes in a plastic bag. He decided that letting anyone into his room right now would be a bad idea, even a beta like Father Gabriel would be able to smell heat when it was so densely floating around the room.

An exasperated sigh came from the other side of the door "Cas, you literally have had no qualms about us seeing you naked, remember that time you forgot your towel and just calmly walked back to your room in the buff? You even stopped to look at the calendar on the wall for crying out loud!"

"I like the Guinea pigs that wear fire hats" mumbled Castiel, mostly to himself as he used some tissues and water from a bottle to try and wipe away the offensive crust that had hardened down his thighs.

Father Gabriel wasn't lying though, Castiel had started using omega suppressants a week after his first heat had finished, courtesy of a church program near the marshes he had held up in. He had lied about his age and the volunteer workers hadn't questioned him because he smelled of heat and it was common knowledge that hardly anyone presented as anything before they turn 18. 

Due to that anomaly, Castiel had never gone through proper puberty, sure he grew to be tall, his voice deepened to a gravelly growl and he had grown pubic hair in all the right places but having his only experience with sexual release be those days in the marshes, Castiel was glad that he never had to go through anything like that again. So he had always found it a bit confusing why people were so uptight about their bodies and nakedness. He learnt a lot from reading the bible and even more from his time taking confession - nearly every confession was breast this and masturbation that. 

"Cas, are you still with me, buddy?" Came the familiar voice through the door.

"Y-yeah, sorry, I'm really tired. I just want to get some sleep" again, Castiel wasn't lying but was feeling nervous at how one almost heat had brought back so many memories and insecurities.

"Ok buddy, God be with you" came the almost worried voice from his fellow priest.

"And with you" replied Father Castiel. A moment passed and Castiel heard footsteps down the hallway. He released another deep sigh and settled into his single bed and fell asleep within minutes.

That night, Castiel dreamt of marshes and fire and a green eyed man wantonly laying on a church pew wearing nothing but a fireman's helmet stroking his engorged penis and gasping Castiel's name. 

Father Castiel woke up to his alarm but could instantly feel something was very wrong. He was lying on his back and as soon as he looked down his body he knew exactly what was wrong, halfway down his body was a mockingly twitching tent of sin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel opened his mouth to find out what in the world Gabriel was talking about when he got a pang of sweet woodsy cinnamon smell in his nose. It was no where near as strong as yesterday almost like the smell was stale?

Castiel groaned and wiped his face down with his left hand hoping that he was still half asleep and imagining things.

He looked down again and found he had no such luck, what's worse is that he realised his right hand had defected to the enemy and was holding the erect abomination at its base.

Castiel jerked his hand away accidentally catching the tip of his penis on the way up and felt a sudden jolt of pleasurable electricity go up his spine. "What in the name of all that is holy was that?" Growled Castiel with wide eyes.

For the briefest of seconds, he contemplated touching the tip again to see if it had been a fluke but his chastity disgust and fear won out and instead he held on to the sides of his bed and started reciting scripture again until the damned thing had gone soft.

Once Castiel was confident that it was over, he stood up quickly expecting to find a pool of that horrible substance that had leaked out of him last night, but when he got up he felt dry and the bed itself although rumpled was definitely not drenched in any incriminating fluids.

Finally, thought Castiel, the suppressants were doing their job again, it didn't explain the erection . . . Or the profane dream that he was actively avoiding in his mind but it was good enough to get him to the doctor two towns over to get a higher dose of suppressants.

It had progressively been happening that Castiel needed to get his doses increased every year.

He had been told that sometimes omegas don't take to suppressants too well and while some can live on the same dose for decades without issue, others need to have their dose increased periodically.

Father Castiel didn't mind really, the most that had happened before the night before was that he could smell people's scents and distinguish between alphas and omegas - betas didn't really smell of anything. And from what he could tell no one could smell him during those brief periods so everyone kept on assuming he was a beta. He hadn't actually lied to anyone about not being a beta he had just . . . politely never corrected anyone that had assumed.

Father Castiel grabbed a change of clothes, took a long shower in which he almost scrubbed his backside and thighs raw and put on his black pants and black shirt locked in place by his crisp white collar. He sprayed some of Father Balthazar's after shave just in case he smelt of anything he couldn't pick up on himself and headed into the kitchen.

Father Gabriel and Father Balthazar were having Coffee and toast and greeted Father Castiel with tired nods and groans that sometimes passed as greetings from them when they had obviously drank too much at their "religious meetings".

Castiel nodded back and half smiled as he made his way to the coffee machine, he poured himself a cup and turned around only to be startled by the proximity of Father Gabriel who was sniffing him, "you smell different" he said with narrowed eyes.

Castiel's insides turned but he held a casual stance, "I used some of Father Balthazar's after shave out of curiosity after my shower, sorry Balthy" he looked over father Gabriel's head which wasn't hard giving the other priest's small stature.

The blonde priest still sitting at the table gave him a pained but genuine smile "no problems, Cassie. I can't blame you for wanting to smell as charming as I".

Hoping that the exchange was enough to distract Father Gabriel, Castiel added "I'll be running an errand this morning but I'll be back before midday, I assume you two will stay out of trouble in that time?"

Gabriel made an affronted expression and started to splutter "if you're talking about the chickens, they'll be gone by tomorrow! We weren't going to fight them, apparently you can't make chickens fight anyway. . . It was all just a misunderstanding!"

Castiel opened his mouth to find out what in the world Gabriel was talking about when he got a pang of sweet woodsy cinnamon smell in his nose. It was no where near as strong as yesterday almost like the smell was stale?

He looked around the room and saw a letter sitting at the breakfast table which Castiel could almost see the scent wafting up from.

"What's that?" he asked the room while pointing at the letter.

Gabriel turned and said "a letter for you, I found it at the side door this morning" Father Gabriel let out a groan and held his head obviously still not recovered from whatever he had drunk last night.

Castiel picked up the letter cautiously, half expecting his traitorous penis to turn hard at the mere touch of paper, but nothing happened. He took the letter and started to walk out of the kitchen when involuntarily he turned around and asked Gabriel "did you find the man from last night?"

Father Gabriel looked at him like was trying to remember anything was causing his brain immense pain. "Oh you mean Dean?"

Dean.

"You didn't mention his name last night" Castiel rasped out of his entirely too dry mouth.

Gabriel didn't notice and continued "yeah, I spoke to his brother Sam this morning who said Dean must have um met someone last night because he came home smelling of uh fornication. . . I of course told him to make Dean come in for confession because that's uh yknow . . . Bad and stuff" Father Gabriel was definitely struggling more than normal to sound devout but Castiel didn't care today.

What he felt was something strange in his veins a kind of itchy angry feeling beneath his skin at the mention of Dean fornicating. If he didn't know better he would have said it felt like jealousy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're digging the story so far!
> 
> To anyone that followed my other story "filed under sexual Trenchcoat" the final chapter should go up in the next couple of days and boy is that thing smutty (finally). 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Harvelle sighed again and took Castiel's wounded hand and started to apply disinfectant spray on it. "You're going to have to let your body go through a heat" she told him slowly trying to gauge his response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your subscribes! Hope you're enjoying the story. 
> 
> (Mr Winchester will be making an appearance again next chapter 

"What do you mean you can't increase the dosage?!" Castiel exclaimed in the tiny doctor's office. He had driven in an angry self deprecating mood and had only remembered he had the letter from Dean just as he had been called in to see the doctor.

Every time he came to see his doctor, he had to remove his white collar and walk in with just his black pants and black shirt hoping that people would just think he was a funeral director or something.

Dr Harvelle, looked at him wearily with her half lidded eyes and said "Castiel, we've talked about this, sometimes Omegas don't take to suppressants well"

"Yes, you've mentioned that, but every time you've just increased my dose" Castiel said through gritted teeth.

"I know honey" Dr Harvelle said sympathetically "yours is a special case but you're already on double the standard highest dose and if the board were to find out I could lose my license."

Castiel's eyes widened in confusion "special case? Why would you risk-" Castiel sentence was cut off by Dr Harvelle sighing and getting out of her chair. She walked around her desk and leaned on it half sitting, her face softened.   
"Castiel honey, I'm not stupid, I know you're a priest and your dedication to the church is admirable but your body is rejecting the suppressants quicker than I had expected, I only increased your dose 3 months ago - you've heard the horror stories of omegas getting so jacked up on suppressants that they fry their amygdalas" Dr Harvelle looked at Castiel with a worried but supportive look that Castiel imagined a loving mother would give, not his own of course but someone's loving mother.

Besides the shock of her knowing that Castiel was a priest, the rest of what she had said had left him numb. He knew first hand what omegas with fried amygdala were like from his work with street youths, they either stared through life like zombies or wanted to have sex with anything that moved, sometimes even things that didn't. Castiel swallowed thickly and looked up at his doctor meekly "What are my options?".

Dr Harvelle sighed again and took Castiel's wounded hand and started to apply disinfectant spray on it. "You're going to have to let your body go through a heat" she told him slowly trying to gauge his response.

Castiel looked down at his forgotten wounds and the anxiety began to tug at his stomach as the thought of going into full heat was becoming a reality. 

Once the doctor had bandaged up the wounded hand, Castiel wrapped his arms around his stomach and doubled over "I'm a man of the cloth now, I can't go into heat" he mumbled weakly. 

If he was truly honest with himself - he knew that the anxiety stemmed from the horrible experience with heat he endured all those years ago. When he had found out that he could suppress the urges and the physical ramifications of heat - he knew that the church would take him in and he could take the holy vows without fear and be a contributing member of society but most of all pledge his life and soul to his God in a way that would make his parents proud.

These were all notions that had been drilled into him for as long as he could remember and felt like the right course of action when he decided that he would never be a traditionally sexual omega.

Dr Harvelle pat Castiel on the shoulder "I know this isn't ideal for you but there's nothing else the suppressants can do for you if what you're telling me about last night is any indication" the doctor paused and thought for a second "was there anything yesterday that was different from anything else? Did you eat something new or smelt anything that seemed particularly pungent or aromatic?"

Castiel slowly straightened in his chair ". . . No" he replied while determinedly looking away at some medical journals in the far corner of the room.

Dr Harvelle sighed and rolled her eyes "IF you had smelt something pungent or aromatic - I would suggest that you stay away from whatever it was until you've come to terms with what's happening" She risked a sideways glance at him while walking back to her chair. He in return gave a slight non committal nod feeling the sweet smelling letter burning a hole in his pocket.

+

On the drive back to the church, Castiel made a pit stop at an apiary to get a new jar of honey and to read the letter that permeated his very being all of a sudden. He slipped his finger under the loose triangle of the envelope - definitely not contemplating whether Dean had licked it closed. 

The stale Dean smell escaped from the envelope and the letter itself in a small sweet puff. Castiel braced himself for his body to respond but all he got was what could only be described as a fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

Father, 

I'm so incredibly sorry for what happened. 

Or nearly happened. 

I must've heard father Gabriel's directions to the restrooms wrong.

I smelt something sweet and inviting like warm honey and I it's like my body wouldn't cooperate until it found the source yknow? I mean that in a completely respectful way, I'm not a creeper, father I swear. I had no idea a priest of all people could smell so amazing. (Not a creeper)

(The next part of the letter was written in different ink and slanted differently than the first part)

I really enjoy your sermons, I'm not an extremely religious person and to be honest I only started going to church because my younger brother Sam insisted on it. But i have to say, your sermons are so interesting and really speak to me that I can't help but feel disappointed when one of the other priests do it. Especially when Father Gabriel does them, last week he spoke about chickens for 20 minutes.

Again, not a creeper. I just hope you can forgive my momentary Alpha slip.

Dean.

Father Castiel read through the letter another few times blinking slowly. The fluttering in his stomach intensified at the thought of Dean sitting at one of the pews hanging off his every word. A flash of the previous nights dream swam in Castiel's head for a moment and he had to clear his throat and think about unpleasant things before he could trust himself to drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within a few seconds all the rage had flushed out of Father Gabriel and he plastered a full genuine looking grin in his face as he turned to father Castiel. "Locking yourself in your room, going on more mystery trips and eavesdropping on conversations, I'm afraid we've been bad influences on you Cas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, The next chapter should be up tomorrow as I had to break this last one up a bit. Hope you enjoy!

That wasn't the deal, Zachariah!" Came the muffled angry voice down the hallway as Castiel walked into the living quarters side of the church. Father Gabriel sounded livid which was strange because he was usually so non chalant about most things.

That however was not what made Castiel narrow his eyes in disapproval - it was the mention of Bishop Zachariah. Castiel had only had the displeasure of talking to Zachariah a handful of times but it was enough to make him heavily dislike the man and question his journey to the status of bishop.

Father Castiel tried not to listen to gossip but when so many dubious accounts surfaced about a person you sometimes had to question some 'facts'. The more frightening part was that the people that started or perpetuated the rumours usually became oddly quiet and some would even abruptly leave the town. 

Castiel walked into the kitchen to find a flustered Gabriel eating a king size chocolate bar, trying to get a word into the conversation he was having over the phone "I realise that now-. . . I'll find a way to get ri-. . . No you don't need to co-. . . I'll handle. . . He doesn't kn. . . Fine." Father Gabriel's face was bright red when he slammed the phone down on the counter which Castiel found unnecessary considering it was a cordless a phone. Gabriel was holding the chocolate bar so tightly that the top had started to rise and melt over his fingers.

"E-everything ok, Gabe?" Castiel was genuinely worried to see his colleague this way.

Within a few seconds all the rage had flushed out of Father Gabriel and he plastered a full genuine looking grin in his face as he turned to father Castiel. "Locking yourself in your room, going on more mystery trips and eavesdropping on conversations, I'm afraid we've been bad influences on you Cas"

Castiel straightened his back in offence "I was merely returning from my errands when I heard you shouting, excuse me for caring about my fellow clergyman" Castiel sniffed the air feeling a tickle in his nose as he tried to remain as aloof as possible.

"Woah there, young Dougal, I wasn't trying to start anything. Just pulling your chain. Everything's fine" Gabriel started to lick the melted chocolate from his hand.

Some of the tension was released from Castiel's shoulders "Did I hear you saying that Bishop Zachariah is coming?"

Father Gabriel faltered for a millisecond but continued to lick as he shrugged his shoulders. "He might. . ." Gabriel stared into space for half a minute looking like he was deciding to tell Castiel more before adding "he's coming to check on a project Balthy and I have been working on. . ."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel who was determinedly not meeting his gaze. "Does this have anything to do with the chickens you were talking about this morning?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply but Castiel never heard his answer as Father Balthazar rushed into the room "Cassie! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking confessions!" Balthazar grabbed Castiel by the arm and lead him out of the sleeping quarters and into the church. Castiel turned his head in time to see Gabriel give him a little chocolate covered wave.

On the way to the confessional booths, Castiel struggled against Balthazar, adamant that it was not his day to sit in the confining box of others sin. Balthazar explained that he had agreed to swapping with him this morning which seemed . . . Plausible. Castiel had been very distracted this morning but he couldn't help feeling that maybe nothing about confession had been discussed but that his fellow clergymen were actually trying to get him out of the sleeping quarters.

Father Castiel didn't really feel like listening to sins today but considering Friday mornings weren't rife with debauchery he might be able to sit in the confessional for a couple of hours to decide what he was going to do about his stupid body.

Balthazar all but stuffed Castiel into the priest part of the confessional and was gone as quickly as he had come. Father Castiel although annoyed, didn't really feel like fighting with the others right now so released a deep sigh and took his place at the cramped uncomfortable bench in the corner.

Dr Harvelle had told Castiel that with the current supply of suppressants he had - he could prolong the onset of his heat for at least another 3 weeks. Which sounded like a lot of time, except the amount he had was originally supposed to last him 3 months. How could it have been possible that he would have to leave everything he knew in three weeks time? Castiel thought maybe he could take a sabbatical, deal with his heat and then come back without anyone knowing. . . Except he would know . . . and thoughts of the marsh all those years ago came flooding into his head and he started to feel dizzy from the vivid sensations of the memories.

Father Castiel huffed and shook his head. He knew it wasn't going to be the same as that first time - that he would be better prepared but it was the actual sensations that had him terrified. He had never understood how so many people can lose themselves in "pleasures" of the flesh when his experience had felt like someone was ripping his soul out through his belly button.

Lost in his current predicament and flaming memories, father Castiel didn't even hear the door of the other booth open and close.

"H-hello?" Came a muffled voice in the next booth. 

Father Castiel jumped out of his uncomfortable bench forgetting where he was and hit his head on the low ceiling. He quickly sat back down rubbing the already forming bump on his head and slid the confessional divider window to the side once he had gotten his bearings. 

As soon as he got the first gust of that same sweet woodsy aroma, he knew he was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh ok. . . I guess I've had lusty feelings for someone I'm not supposed to think about in that way" Dean said in low voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I had fun writing this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it!

Castiel clenched his entire body waiting for the inevitable wave of heat and slick and every disgusting feeling that followed. . . 

But . . . nothing happened, except for that now familiar fluttering in his abdomen that he had begun to associate with Dean's smell.

"Uh, Padre, are you in there?"

The gruff voice ripped Castiel out of his relief and confusion "Y-yes. ." He cleared his throat "yes, my son, God is always listening" 

"Uh, that's great about God and stuff but I kind of just wanted to talk to . . . Uh you, father Castiel?"

Castiel's eyes widened and he cleared his throat to hide the quiver that was undoubtedly going to line whatever he said next "I . . . Um. . Ok" he said with a puff of breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 

Mostly, Castiel wasn't even sure why he said ok, the conversation with Dr Harvelle ringing in his ears about staying away from whatever caused his last onset of heat. Castiel wasn't stupid, he knew that his body had reacted to Dean's on a biological level the other day but his curiosity as to what Dean could possibly want to talk to him about was so consuming that he didn't have it in him at that moment to deny the man he barely new. 

He felt so weak minded.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the tightly patterned window. "I guess I just wanted to apologise in person" Dean let out a huff of air in amusement "at least as in person as being in two separate rooms divided by a fancy window will allow"

Castiel let himself snort laugh a little as he relaxed back on the bench.

"Father Gabriel told me what happened" started Dean.

Castiel felt like his stomach dropped to the ground, Gabe KNEW?! And he told a relative stranger??? Castiel's mouth opened to say something but all that came out was a high pitched squeak. 

Dean continued seemingly having not heard the priest squeak Castiel had made "I'm so relieved that it wasn't what I thought because well. . .you know. . .but I'm also really impressed by what you're all doing here having being a homeless kid myself at one point" spouted Dean.

Castiel's fears dissolved into a cloud of confusion, what exactly had Gabe told Dean?? Castiel decided to test the waters "Dean . . . " the name came out of Castiel's mouth for the first time as low rumbling whisper before he could stop himself. "Ga- Father Gabriel should not have said anything, what exactly did he say to you?" Castiel felt a little smug at his ruse despite his confusion and fluttering stomach that increased in intensity every time Dean said anything.

"Don't worry, He didn't go into details, he just mentioned that you all sometimes take in homeless omega kids who are too young to have suppressants and give them a room and supplies to deal with their heats" 

Castiel's head was swimming with new information and half formed memories. From what Dean was saying, it sounded like Gabe knew more about Castiel than was comfortable. 

Did this mean that Balthazar knew too? The rest of the clergy? The whole community? Maybe everyone knew and we're just being polite? That last thought jolted Castiel back to reality - there was no way that everyone knew and was ok with it. 

Harbouring underage omegas in heat was frowned upon by the church because much like his own parents, the church saw underage omegas as 'wicked' and yet it was no where near as bad an offence as an omega priest.

Only a few years ago he had heard of a priest found out as an omega a few towns over that had not only been disgraced from the church but was cruelly denied suppressants as a punishment for "defrauding religious organisation" therefore going into heat and if the quieter whispers were to believed - tied down and left to go insane from said heat. The story was huge amongst the clergy but somehow it never made the papers or the rumour mill which made Castiel even more terrified - because that could only mean that the punishment came from the church itself. . . . And that chilled Castiel right to the bone.

"Yes, well, Father Gabriel still shouldn't have said anything" Castiel tried to sound gruff and standoffish so that maybe Dean would find him off putting and decide to leave but for all the effort Castiel had put into it, he ended up sounding like a pouty school girl.

Castiel cleared his throat again "I hope we can count on your discretion?" He asked Dean more to cement the lie than to find out what kind of man Dean was. . .well that was mostly true. Any lesser man would know what kind of goldmine they had in a church secret but Dean replied "Of course! Like I said, I had a pretty rough childhood looking after my younger brother. A safe place for Sammy when he presented as omega would have been amazing. . . But there wasn't really anything like that back then"

Without giving heed to social norms about sexuality, Castiel asked "how old was he when he presented?"

Dean took a moment to answer "he was just shy of the legal suppressant age so 17 I think? He was already so tall at that stage that we probably could have faked an ID for him. . . Uh . . . not that we would do that father. . ." 

Castiel let himself huff in bitter amusement "I understand that being homeless puts people in moral and social dilemmas that others who have no experience with it would find uncouth"

Dean made a little surprised noise through the window "father . . . Were you-"

"It's not relevant, I accept your apology, Dean. . . Did you need to make confession?" Castiel made his voice as cold as possible to ensure that Dean didn't stay. . . Even though somewhere in his brain there was a tight sensation that wanted Dean to stay and wanted. . . What exactly? Dean's acceptance? Friendship? Those thoughts confused Castiel even more and he almost missed the tiny whispered "oh" that came from the other side of the window.

Dean audibly shuffled closer to the window and breathed out "I'm kind of new at this. . . what do people usually confess?"

Castiel's ambivalence towards his situation had intensified with half of him wanting to continue to talk to Dean and the other half berating himself about how he was disgusting and broken and wrong for seeking the companionship of anyone but the lord even if it was just to keep talking.

"J-just everyday things mostly. . . Greed, jealousy Uh . . . Lust . . . " Castiel regretted the last word as soon as it left his lips.

Dean swallowed thickly "Lust? Father, are you telling me people come in here and talk about their sex lives with you?"

Castiel steadied his voice "not 'with' me as much as 'to' me more about lust than sex"

"What's the difference?" Dean's voice although still gruff sounded as curious as a child's.

Castiel took a deep breath and explained "Well I guess people's sex lives are physical manifestations of how much they love their partners whereas lust is more the desire for the forbidden or taboo and all the morally dubious things people would and actually do to satiate themselves. Lust is a temptation that tries to consume us on a day to day basis"

"Us, father?" Dean's voice had gone down an octave.

"Im talking in general terms of course" Castiel said hurriedly.

"Oh, so you've never experienced-. . ." Dean's sentence started confidently but faltered at the end.

"T-that's probably an inappropriate thing to ask"

"sorry" Dean mumbled sheepishly in response "I guess I do have something to confess. . ."

"God is listening" Castiel said tightly.

"Uh ok. . . I guess I've had lusty feelings for someone I'm not supposed to think about in that way" Dean said in low voice.

Castiel closed his eyes and swallowed what little saliva was left in his dry mouth. Was Dean saying what Castiel thought he was saying? Or was Castiel reading too much into things because of the current war in his mind on whether he wanted to keep talking to Dean or wanted to run screaming from the booth and beg for the lord's forgiveness. Regardless he soldiered on, the quicker to get himself away from the walking and talking temptation currently so close to the patterned window separating them that Castiel could feel warm breath on his hand, the better.

"How many times have you had these thoughts?"

"How many times father?" A sprinkle of amusement lined Dean's words.

"Yes, the amount of times will indicate the corresponding amount of penance" said Castiel in the most monotone voice he could muster.

"Oh I guess that makes sense. . . Uh, ok, in the last 24 hours I guess 5. . . No wait, 6 times. . . Yeah 6 times before it got sore"

Castiel did a double take towards the barely there shadow of Dean on the window. D-did he just refer to how many times he'd pleasured himself? Castiel's face grew hot and his collar felt too tight and the butterflies in his stomach had started some sort of hurricane and why did it feel like lava was trickling down his spine??

"I recommend 3 Hail Marys for every act or lustful thought" Castiel managed to choke out while clenching his hands over his knees.

There was a thick silence in both booths until Dean spoke up "so uh, what happens now?"

"You say penance and through penance become absolved" Castiel said slowly as if he were being tested.

"Easy as that huh?" Dean snort laughed

Castiel felt slightly offended for some reason "Well no, to be absolved you truly need to be sorry and want forgiveness"

Dean as if sensing the irritation changed his time "Ah right. Sorry, yeah I can definitely give it a try . . I'll let you know how I went next time"

"Next time?" Castiel asked the patterned window.

Dean chuckled "Yeah, cut me some slack father, this was my first confession and you can't expect a hot blooded alpha to get it right on the first try" how was it possible that Castiel could hear the other man's cheeky grin?

"I guess" was all he could get his mouth to say.

"Good, so I'll see you next time" Dean sounded almost cheery, which was strange considering the act of confession was supposed to leave people stoic and really quite pensive from personal reverie.

Castiel heard Dean stand up with a grunt and a click of the confessional booth door. Before his brain had time to analyse anything Castiel snapped "wait!"

The door on the other side of the window creaked and then he heard Dean say softly "yeah padre?"

"I uh don't usually take confessions on Fridays, I um take them on Tuesday mornings" by the end of the sentence Castiel had let his head fall down to his chest feeling so weak - he could have been rid of this situation if he hadn't said that last part and left it for Father Balthazar to deal with.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you in a few days" the sound of the cheeky grin was swimming all around the booths and encircling Castiel in its warmth.

"God be with you" Castiel managed to mumble through the haze of smiles and butterflies.

"Uh yeah, sure thing. . . Same to you?" Dean stuttered and then was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can help you, I can make the pain stop and give you more pleasure than you ever thought possible" said the beautiful green eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter before another DeanCas interaction :)
> 
> And yes, I've changed the name of the fic sorry for the confusion.
> 
> Comments are welcome as I'm not entirely sure if people are digging it.
> 
> As always thank you for the kudos and for reading <3

Castiel was back in the marshes naked and afraid except. . . He wasn't 13, he was a full grown man. What had happened? Had he been found out by the church? Turned in by his fellow priests? Was this their cruel punishment for having lied for so many years?

A sudden wave of molten lava ran through his body and he fell to the damp floor from the sheer force of the heat. A sharp pain jolting him aware as his heavy and engorged penis slapped his stomach on impact to the ground.

Not again, he thought, Castiel clenched his eyes closed and pleaded to God, to the ground - to anyone or anything that could save him from the torture of his own sexuality. Just as Castiel thought he was going to turn to ash from the inside out - there was a soft hand on his arm and a gruff voice at his ear.

"I've got you" the liquid voice said. The hand on his arm was impossibly hot but not painfully so, it was actually a soothing heat that was spreading outwards to the rest of Castiel's body. 

Castiel slowly opened his eyes and was met with awe inspiring green eyes that looked back at him softly and with endearing laugh lines at the creases.

"I can help you, I can make the pain stop and give you more pleasure than you ever thought possible" said the beautiful green eyed man.

"I-I don't want pleasure. . . I just want the pain to stop" Castiel started sobbing because what he just said wasn't true at all. The moment the hand had touched Castiel's arm, he knew that he wanted more. He wanted both of this man's hands all over him but mostly he wanted those hands on his swollen penis and maybe somewhere else that he couldn't even bring himself to admit.

As if through some sort of mind meld the hand slowly moved down Castiel's arm and traced soft fingers down his side. When the hand finally reached the rigid flesh between Castiel's legs, the green eyed man just barely swiped his knuckles over the fiery red head before Castiel felt an electric shock down his spine and a pull on his abdomen and then everything went white with a sea of something nice, something pure. Was this pleasure?

Castiel's eyes ripped open as the last sensation from his dream rippled through his body albeit less intensely. Castiel was face down on his narrow bed in the his sleeping quarters with what seemed like his pillow underneath him. As soon as he tried to move he felt as if a million little needles were stabbing the head of his penis and jumped out of bed with an inelegant yowl, crumpling to the ground almost immediately because his legs were weak and twitchy. 

Castiel knew what those tiny residual jolts of tingling were but he couldn't believe what had happened. After several minutes of focusing on his breathing and trying not to look at the head of his penis poking out over his pyjama pants, he braved a glance to the bed where he was met with a grotesque sight of what could only be the evidence of his release on the pillow he must have been rutting against. The offending liquid glistened in the strip of light shining in from an outside lamp.

Castiel felt a wave of nausea hit him right in the stomach. What kind of disgusting creature was he turning into that he couldn't control his urges? Is this the kind of animal he would be if he had not decided to take suppressants? Is this what it was going to be like when he is forced to go into heat? Castiel let out a bitter huff, he knew his heat wouldn't be like this but in fact it would be a million times worse. But his dream raised a lot of other questions that he couldn't help but ponder while his legs regained control. 

Was it really pleasure he had felt or had his brain tricked him into thinking that it was pleasurable? Like if on cue, his penis twitched and the head rubbed on the inside of his pants sending a tickling feeling up Castiel's spine. It wasn't exactly pleasurable but in no way was it pain like he remembered it. One thing that was definitely missing was the disgusting slick that made its presence known the other day, Castiel was glad that the suppressants were at least keeping some things at bay.

Castiel sighed and looked at the digital clock next to his bed - 3 am, only 2 hours after he had gone to bed. After Dean had left the confessional booth earlier that day, Castiel had sat in the booth and recited what seemed like the entire Old Testament before his breathing stabilised and the fluttering in his stomach slowed down.

Luckily, old Mrs Glick came to confession to talk about how she suspected her neighbour was stealing the herbs from her garden. Castiel could have hugged her for providing the least sexual confession he had heard in a long time.

However, his encounter with Dean had apparently burrowed into his sub conscious and decided to manifest into his very first wet dream. The thought had made Castiel scramble to his desk and take a shot out from his drawer to administer immediately. While he waited for the chemical numbness of the suppressants to drown out the sin in his body, he started to think about where he was going to be in a months time.

Time was running out, Castiel had less than 3 weeks to decide what he was going to do. No matter what he "chose" he would end up going into heat so the real decisions would come after his heat was over. . . He decided that he would at least tell Gabe and Balthazar in the morning that he would be taking a sabbatical in a few weeks.

Castiel spent the rest of the night tossing and turning and reciting scripture and definitely not thinking about a certain green eyed man who offered to help him with his heat in his dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's optimism dissolved as fast as it had presented when halfway through his sermon at Sunday Mass, he caught sight of a pair of familiar verdant eyes coming from the third row. He stumbled over his memorised words and he could feel a blush growing from his cheeks down to his chest. . . and travelling lower by the minute.

The next day was thankfully uneventful, castiel spoke with the other two priests who were suspiciously respectful of his privacy and didn't ask any questions as to why he was effectively taking a week off soon.

The rest of the day was spent writing his sermon for Sunday morning Mass. Every topic he tried to write about hit a bit too close to home (lust, guilt, abandonment) so he decided to take the easy way out and speak about forgiveness (the bread and butter of sermons).

That evening, he lead the AA meeting with positive results and by the time he went to bed he was convinced that the last couple of days had been an unfortunate fluke. He hadn't experienced any spikes in his temperature, any tingling limbs or the dreaded stomach fluttering and that night he did not have any dreams of note. 

Maybe it had just been a bad batch of suppressants and now he would be ok? Maybe he wouldn't have to go into heat! Castiel didn't want to get his hopes up but maybe the lord had been testing his resolve and now everything was going to be ok. 

Castiel's optimism dissolved as fast as it had presented when halfway through his sermon at Sunday Mass, he caught sight of a pair of familiar verdant eyes coming from the third row. He stumbled over his memorised words and he could feel a blush growing from his cheeks down to his chest. . . and travelling lower by the minute.

He hurried through the rest of the sermon pointedly not looking anywhere near Dean's section and let father Balthazar take over the rest of the mass.

Castiel leaned on one of the side walls of the church trying to regain his composure knowing that people nearby were looking at him curiously from the pews. He didn't even feel when Father Gabriel had slid next to him and looked at him worriedly. "Cas are you ok?"

"I-I'll be a-alright" Castiel managed to choke out. 

Father Gabriel leant in to Castiel's personal space and in a barely audible whisper, he said "Are you going into heat?"

Castiel's head snapped so hard to look at father Gabriel that he felt like he had pulled a muscle. To his surprise, Father Gabriel's face was lined with nothing but concern and not mischief like Castiel was expecting. "How long have you known?" Asked Castiel with a dry mouth.

"Pretty much since you got here, I grew up around 5 omegas and can vaguely tell the scent apart" Gabriel looked out across the congregation presumably to make sure no one was listening before he continued "you're braver than I would ever be brother, defying the church like that" Gabriel raised his brow at Castiel.

"It's not about defying the church, it's about being a vessel for the lord to help people" Castiel whispered back. Although he really didn't want to be having that conversation at that moment - it had definitely distracted his mind away from. . . other things. With a jerk of realisation Castiel remembered how Gabriel had lied to Dean about taking care of omega kids.

"Is that why you lied to Dean about looking after homeless omegas?"

Father Gabriel fidgeted nervously next to him, which coupled with his smaller stature, made him look like a young kid caught out on a lie. 

"That's only a half lie. . ." Gabriel looked up sheepishly. Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion and was about to ask what he meant when Balthazar hissed at them to help with Eucharist.

The conversation with Gabriel, although confronting and ambiguous, had helped calm Castiel down enough to focus on handing out the little white discs of Eucharist supposed to represent the body of Christ.

Castiel was on auto pilot replaying the conversation with Gabriel in his head while placing Eucharist in people's mouths or on their hands depending on their preference. Suddenly a wave of intense Dean smell hit Castiel like a punch in the stomach and the man himself stood in front of him with a shy smile that crinkled the the outskirts of his eyes with laugh lines. As he stopped in front of Castiel he opened his mouth slightly in an inviting way and raised his eyebrows when Castiel hesitated.

Castiel's heart started pumping so fast he thought it was going to protrude from his chest like in the cartoons he used to watch before he presented as omega.

Everything happened in slow motion, Dean was less than an arms length away as Castiel placed the Eucharist on Dean's tongue but before he pulled his hand back he felt the tip of Dean's wet tongue slowly slide upwards on the pad of Castiel's finger. 

Castiel snapped his hand away with wide eyes - looking back at Dean's puzzled expression . . . except the confusion didn't quite reach his eyes.

"The body of Christ" Castiel said automatically.

Dean's confused expression deepened and he said "thanks".

A large long haired youthful looking man behind Dean hit him on the arm and shout whispered "you're supposed to say amen, jerk"

"Well how was I supposed to know that, bitch?" Dean's scowled at the man behind him but smiled as he turned back to Castiel "sorry padre, Sammy here, has no manners" Dean leaned closer to Castiel and whispered "are we still on for Tuesday?"

Castiel was giving it his everything to not lean into the warmth emanating from the younger man in front of him "if you're referring to confession, I will be there tuesday morning, yes" Castiel's voice only quivered once on the word 'morning' which he took as a win.

Dean's lips split into a Cheshire Cat worthy grin as he leaned back and said "awesome, see you then" and of all the cheek under the blue sky - he actually winked at Castiel.

Castiel's mouth was agape following Dean's figure as he walked away and down the aisles.

"Ahem" the large man that Dean identified as 'Sammy' seemed even bigger now that he was standing right in front of Castiel. "Oh um. . . The body of Christ" Castiel placed the Eucharist in Sam's hand as Sam obediently said amen and delicately placed the White disc in his mouth. "Sorry about my brother, father, he's kind of new to Catholicism" before Castiel could respond, Sam had given him a dimpled friendly grin and started to walk away.

Castiel heard a displeased sound from his side and saw father Gabriel narrowing his eyes at Sam. There were so many things to be confused about from the last hour of his life that Castiel's brain just shut down and went into auto pilot for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, the pad of his finger tingled for hours after mass which kept reminding Castiel that Tuesday morning was fast approaching and that under all the shame and guilt, he felt rather giddy about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was also something interesting Castiel was realising - even after freshly taking his suppressants, he would still get that fluttery sinking sensation in his belly if he thought of Dean. He wasn't sure what that meant but he was sure it wasn't an inherently bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this chapter up but the second part should be up in the next 24 hours.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's reading this and leaving comments, it's good to know that I'm not writing for the void.
> 
> (Just finished the story outline for the whole thing - exciting!)

Before going to sleep the on Sunday night, Castiel administered his suppressants to avoid any repeat of the other night's unsolicited heat dream. Especially after the lick and wink treatment he had received from Dean that day.

Castiel knew that Dean was somehow a trigger for his heat which although he tried not to dwell on it probably meant they were a genetic match for strong offspring. When that thought occurred to Castiel he tried to tackle the issue from a clinical perspective, but failed miserably when he felt a pleasant warm sensation in the pit of his stomach instead.

That was also something interesting Castiel was realising - even after freshly taking his suppressants, he would still get that fluttery sinking sensation in his belly if he thought of Dean. He wasn't sure what that meant but he was sure it wasn't an inherently bad feeling.

The days before he was due to take confession - Castiel tried to talk to Gabriel to get some answers but by coincidence or by design, Gabriel was always on his way somewhere which Castiel tried not to be paranoid about.

Monday night had Castiel a nervous wreck thinking about Dean and what exactly he was playing at. Castiel went through multiple emotions

Anger at the thought that Dean was toying with him just because he could.

Paranoia that he had been imagining Dean's advances.

Paranoia that he HADN'T imagined Dean's advances. 

Fear of what it meant if he were to lose control around Dean.

Fear that part of him might want to lose control around Dean.

And a general tightness in his chest and stomach at the thought that Dean might make him feel as warm, safe and tingly as the Dean he had dreamt about.

Castiel had a headache by 8pm where he was trying to coordinate a church fair for the coming weekend. The community members involved kept asking him if he was ok and he kept insisting that he was fine. 

By the time the 'working' day had finally ended - Castiel opted to not have a shower that night but instead have one in the morning all the better to hide his betraying scent from Dean with soap and shampoo. He got ready for sleep and put the suppressant needle next to his bed ready to administer just before he started to doze off . . . Except he was so mentally exhausted that he all but passed out. 

The next thing Castiel remembers, is being woken up by Father Balthazar with a shake of his shoulder "Cassie, you're due in confessions in 5 minutes! I thought you were already up!"

Castiel opened his eyes feeling as if he had only just closed them and was jostled out of bed and pushed in the general direction of his wardrobe. In his groggy state, Castiel heard a distant tinkle of glass but couldn't place its origin. He got dressed like lightening and was heading towards the confessional booths before he was truly awake. 

Just as he was walking into the overbearing wooden booths he heard the towns clock chime its bells to ring in the new hour. Castiel smiled as he sat down thankful that he had a job that was a quick run from his bed. 

The victory did not last. As soon as the door in the next booth opened, Castiel realised he had not only forgotten to administer his suppressant but he hadn't had time to take a shower either. He would essentially be a beacon of lust for any horny alpha or beta if he were to go in heat.

Luckily the person to start talking in the booth next to Castiel was mrs Glick again, and if it wouldn't have been completely inappropriate, he would have have hugged her for being the farthest thing away from sexy.

Mrs Glick apparently had more issues with her neighbour not only stealing herbs but also having people over at all hours of the night. 

"It's downright obscene! A woman of her age having young boys at her house!" Mrs Glick shrilled.

"Young boys?" Asked Castiel, a little apprehensively. 

"Yes! At her age! They look about your age! I'm no spring chicken but she isn't far behind! AND she's supposed to be a professional!" Mrs Glick continued her confession turned gossip.

Castiel cleared his throat trying to get a word in the tirade about how her neighbour seemed like a nice middle aged women at first until in the last few months she suddenly started having people at her house constantly mostly men around the mid 20s early 30s mark. Castiel somewhat tuned out to static when she started recounting the times that people had visited the neighbour.

"Which leads me to the second part of my confession, father. . . " mrs Glick said demurely.

Castiel tuned back in from the white noise his brain had provided. "Go on, my child"

"Well, this is slightly embarrassing father. . . But um. . . " the old woman audibly swallowed.

"It's alright, the lord is merciful, my child" Castiel prompted.

Mrs Glick continued "well one of the men that visits my neighbour. . . Father, I've had less than innocent thoughts about him. . . Thoughts that I haven't had since the late 50s. . . After my Herbert left this world, lord rest his soul" Castiel heard some clinking of plastic that he assumed was Mrs Glick signing the cross with a rosary in her hands.

Castiel let an incredulous smile creep over his face at the thought that he and Mrs Glick had a lot more in common at the moment than he ever would have thought possible.

"Sometimes thoughts of lust are just that, as long as you don't act on them, your penance is small and the lord forgives" Castiel said for both of their situations.

A huff of amusement came from the other side of the patterned window "Oh father, what could I act on? I'm as old as methuselah and my looks aren't what they used to be. . . But I'll tell you what, if I had the chance - I'd ride that broad shouldered, green eyed alpha stallion till the end of days!"

Castiel's jaw dropped, initially from the disturbing imagery she was painting but also from shock - she couldn't be talking about. . .? Was this what Dean did? Going around town and preying on the least likely to. . . And then once he's had his fill then goes an beds some pretty little beta? 

The sudden rush of anger sobered Castiel up enough to think No, of course not, there must be dozens of green eyed, broad shouldered alphas. Castiel tried to think of another man in town that met that criteria and came up blank.

Castiel tuned back into Mrs Glick's chatter only to wish he hadn't as she was listing everything she would do to the mysterious man in graphic detail.

"Uh yes, thank you, I uh understand the mechanics of love making. . . " Castiel cleared his throat to stall for time "one of the best things to do at a time like this is to remove yourself from the situation. Instead of keeping track of your neighbour's visitors, take up a hobby or come to the church's evening classes. The key here is to not seek out the temptation" again Castiel was talking to himself as much as the spicy old minx in the cubicle next to him.

Seemingly remembering where she was, Mrs Glick exclaimed "oh of course, father! I'll. . . knit again or start that scrapbook for mr muffins, may his little terrier heart rest in peace" more rosary sounds.

"Uh, yes, whatever keeps your mind and hands busy I guess. . . " trying to hint at the end of her confession.

Mrs Glick continued her prattling even as she opened the door and left the booth not even waiting for Castiel to assign her some Hail Marys. 

Outside the booth, he heard a muffled squeal and then some vulgar old lady laughter, Castiel would have checked to see what was happening if it wasn't for the unmistakable Dean scent that had wafted in though the patterned window. 

Without his suppressants Castiel could smell every element of the intoxicating scent - definitely woodsy, with fresh apple and cinnamon undertones and with a hint of traditional manly musk. Castiel was lost in the scent, letting it envelop him in a sweet blanket of warmth. 

Outside his hazy bubble he vaguely heard the booth door in the next cubicle click shut followed by a familiar rough voice grunt out "fuck Cas, you smell so fucking good".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohhhhoooo - they bout to get it on!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really understanding his primal urge to outrun Dean despite wanting Dean to catch him, Castiel's body stiffened letting his mind finally catch up with the situation.

Castiel froze in his booth overcome by a sense of pride and satisfaction by the fact that Dean liked his scent but his victory again did not last as he felt his backside erupt in a torrent of warm slick.

His whole body warmed to an uncomfortable and sticky temperature and he felt his penis expand and extend at a rate that had to be some sort of painful record. 

Before he could really think about what was happening, he felt his hands scramble for the patterned window to click the lock off and slide the partition to one side. The opening that was between him and Dean was roughly the size of a vinyl record cover - more than enough space to see Dean and his crotch bulging at the seams. Dean knelt down and looked straight at Castiel with lust blown pupils and a deep growl lined with undiluted dominance, he said "run".

Castiel's body, once again responded before his brain because by the time he realised what he was doing, he had already raced out of the booths, out the side door and into the fenced-off empty parking lot behind the church. Castiel was slightly taken aback by the presence of a lone chicken in the far left of the parking lot.

Not really understanding his primal urge to outrun Dean despite wanting Dean to catch him, Castiel's body stiffened letting his mind finally catch up with the situation. 

What exactly was going to happen if Dean caught him? Would Castiel be able to fight him off in his aloha state? Would Castiel WANT to fight him off? 

However his train of thought didn't get very far before he heard loud breathing and fast heavy footsteps behind him. Castiel swivelled around to see the most stimulating sight he had ever seen. 

Dean was breathing heavily in a determined way, a slight sheen of sweat covered his face which gave him a semblance of a glowing movie star instead of a. . .a. . . Castiel didn't even know that Dean did for a living and he was considering being violated by this man?! His misgivings were instantly forgotten as the wind picked up.

Even outside in the fresh air, Castiel could smell Dean's scent and could have sworn he could feel Dean's warmth even a few feet away.

Dean's eyes were still lust blown when he managed to choke out between gritted teeth "Cas, y-you have to run, I can't hold back for much longer" and it was true, Castiel could see the veins on Dean's temples protruding and his crotch bulge seemed impossibly bigger. The clenched was the smell though, the thick Dean musk that demanded submission in every way, even a few feet away Castiel's knees threatened to buckle and his body strained as it wanted to bend over with his back to Dean. To present himself to his alpha.

With all the will power still available to him, Castiel didn't move, he stood there drinking in the Dean scent while slick flowed freely and his penis twitched painfully.

As Castiel was going to ask Dean what exactly was going to happen - Dean lunged.

Castiel slammed his eyes shut, snapped his arms up in a defensive stance and unwittingly secreted another wave of slick as he heard two high pitched swooping sounds, a loud growl and a crash. . . But Castiel was still standing. He opened his eyes and saw Dean sprawled on the floor with what looked like 2 red feathered darts protruding from his rear.

A wave of relief intertwined with disappointment washed over Castiel as Balthazar walked out of the church sporting some sort of long rifle. 

"Well Cassie, you sure know how to pick 'em! It took 2 full strength tranquilliser darts to bring your alpha Romeo here down" Balthazar kneeled down next to Dean's motionless but still somehow heavily breathing body and unceremoniously plucked the 2 darts out of Dean's backside.

"Cassie, you ok?" Balthazar stood up and placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder, Balthazar's hand felt hot but in a disagreeable way nothing like the feeling of Dean's hand from his dream or Dean's tongue on his finger tip. Castiel wanted to shake Balthazar's hand off or say something but all he could do was open and close his mouth in a strange impersonation of a goldfish.

"You're always so eloquent Cas" came Father Gabriel's smug voice from the doorway "now hurry up and go take your suppressants and deal with . . . That" Gabriel's hand made a flourished wave in the general direction of Castiel's tented slacks "while we take Deano down into the dungeon".

Castiel's brain kicked back in "d-dungeon?" He managed to ask quietly.

Gabriel winced as he helped Balthazar lift Dean off the ground. Castiel's mind still a blob of confusion managed to notice that Gabriel was very strong for a beta. 

"Cas, just take care of your business and meet us in the wine cellar, ok?" Castiel looked apprehensively at Dean and then back at Gabriel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and smiles cheekily "lover boy is going to be fine, I left a box on your bed - don't be a prude and for the lord's sake use what's in it" Gabriel's voice was slightly more forceful than usual but Castiel didn't question it and started walking to his sleeping quarters in as normal a way as a priest with a painful erection and slick running down his thighs can walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter chapter but hope y'all enjoyed it nonetheless <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a split second he considered taking himself in hand and just getting the sin over and done with but the thought of doing that made Castiel start to wretch and heave. Once his stomach had calmed down he sat on his bed hunched over himself thinking about non sexy things.

The amount of questions swimming around Castiel's mind, coupled with his body resenting the tease of mating without any action had Castiel dizzy and having an anxiety attack by the time he got to his sleeping quarters.

He let himself drop to his bed, and immediately cursed himself because not only did he crush a box with his shoulder but also painfully trapped his rock hard penis between his body and the bed.

Castiel flipped himself over on his back and sat up to open the box that undoubtedly Gabriel had left taking care to not put any amount of pressure on his pulsing genitals. When he opened the lid a small piece of notepad paper gusted out.

It was in Gabriel's handwriting : "Cas, here's a "congratulations on being a sexy omega kit" it has everything you'll need to get through a heat without stinking up the joint or hitting the bars for some random alphas knot. Everything is new and unused (I've included the receipt for everything because I know how much of an anal bastard you are . . . No pun intended). When you're done - we should probably have a talk about some stuff. - Gabe"

Castiel crinkled his nose at the crudeness of it all and folded the note and placed it back in the box. He peered further in to the box to find : a top of the line dildo (with inflatable knot), a bottle of 'oh my! Omega' lube, a little booklet titled "everyone touches themselves : a guide to heat survival without a partner" and at the bottom of the box there was a crudely drawn picture of two stick figures : one green eyed man penetrating a blue eyed man from behind, both with triangle shaped smiles. 

Castiel held the picture closer to his face to find that Gabe had signed his work proudly with "if you needed imagery - G".

Part of Castiel wanted to crumple the piece of paper up in his hand and burn it up to counter the shame he felt but another part of him was slightly amused by the overly happy stick figures. He put the drawing on the table next to his bed and let out a deep sigh.

He reached under his pillow to see if the syringe from the night before was still there but it was no where to be found. He looked on the floor and found tiny shards of glass and a needle which Castiel realised must have been the clinking sound from his morning. He grabbed a fresh shot from his desk and injected it into his thigh. He sat there sweating but unthinking until he felt the familiar cold wave of numbness course through his blood signalling the suppressants effects.

The phrase "how did things get so complicated" didn't even begin to cover Castiel's current situation. His immediate thoughts went to Dean and how he had reacted to Castiel's scent, the animalistic growl of his voice and the predatory gait if his body. Castiel's penis twitched and leaked at the thoughts but due to the suppressants kicking in, thankfully there was no deluge of slick.

For a split second he considered taking himself in hand and just getting the sin over and done with but the thought of doing that made Castiel start to wretch and heave. Once his stomach had calmed down he sat on his bed hunched over himself thinking about non sexy things. 

A soft knock came at Castiel's door after an indeterminate amount of time of wallowing in his own weakness, he didn't answer.

Another louder knock came through followed by Gabriel's familiar voice "Cas, are all your bits away? Can I come in?".

Castiel frowned at the casually obscene vernacular that Gabriel had adopted towards him in the last 24 hours but said it was ok for him to come in nonetheless, his curiosity winning over social etiquette.

Gabriel opened the door and sat down on the chair by Castiel's desk without saying a word. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but instead decided on eating a candy bar.

Castiel's patience was already thin without adding Gabriel's penchant for dramatics or teasing. He was going to stand up and demand answers but remembered the forgotten swollen flesh in his pants that would be a complete distraction if he stood up right then.

Gabriel winced as he smelled the air "you haven't taken care of yourself have you?"

Castiel snapped to look at him with narrowed eyes "I've never met a beta so in tune with pheromones"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at Castiel mid bite into his candy bar. "That's where you want to start in this whole mess? Not, why do we have a dungeon? Not why do we have a weapons grade tranquilliser, not why do we not care that you're obviously an omega priest and in love with an alpha who also happens to be a male??"

Castiel's eyes widen and he instinctively shrunk himself down at Gabriel's raised voice. Although everything his fellow priest had said was definitely on his mind, Castiel pouted "I'm not in love with Dean" he almost whispered.

Gabriel's eyebrows receded further up his forehead before he let out a shoulder shaking chuckle. "Our first loves are always the hardest to admit my dear Cas. . ." Gabriel suddenly looked through Castiel and out the window ". . . And the hardest to forget. . . But THAT is a story for another day. Now, I'm going to make this an easy decision for you, if you don't take care of the tent in your pants, you can't see Dean."

The thought of not seeing Dean made Castiel's chest tighten and his body start to go into a panic. "But. . . I can control myself" came the unexpected whine from his mouth.

Gabriel chuckled again "I have no doubt that you can, but your scent has sent Dean into some sort of extreme rut, I don't get it myself" Gabriel sniffed the air casually "your scent is much too fresh and pure for my tastes"

Castiel's brain produced a bubble of realisation "Gabe. . . Are you an. . .A-alpha?" The last word was almost whispered like a curse.

Gabriel's mouth pursed into a thin line as he got up and started walking towards the door, with his back turned he said "do you mean am I a caveman that is lead around by his knot and blames everyone else for his inability to control himself? No." Gabriel huffed an impatient breath and turned to look at Castiel "Am I biologically an Alpha with ravishingly good looks and an extra oomph to my genitals? Then yes, I plead guilty" Gabriel smiled charmingly "but that's enough of that" he put on his best impression of a lecturing parent "now if you don't touch yourself young man you'll get no dessert" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and then he disappeared out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's no pattern to my posting :( I intend to see this story through though!
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos <3
> 
> Come on over to supernatural_giggity on Insta for a chat :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's head snapped towards the voice and his body tingled with joy "DEAN! Where are you??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great big whopping chapter split into 3, hope you enjoy! <3

Father Gabriel's sudden departure left Castiel with more questions than he had started with. 

He still had a slight tightness in his chest where the possibility of not seeing Dean in the near future had settled like a lump. How could it be possible to want to be around someone so much when you don't even know them properly? Castiel suddenly got really angry that his body was taking the lead on this - he should know better than this, his spiritually prepared mind should be able to overcome biological urges. 

Castiel's stubborn mind was finally made up at around 9pm, he would not be touching himself until it was truly necessary. He had spent hours reading through the bible and writing aggressive sermons that ended up being aimed at himself. At least he wouldn't have to worry about writing sermons for the next few months, he thought. Castiel's mind carefully tiptoed around the thought that he might not even be a priest in a few months if he couldn't get his body under control. 

He got changed into sweat pants and an old t shirt determinedly ignoring his swollen flesh. As soon as his back hit the mattress - he was overcome by exhaustion, all his muscles felt coiled so tight that he found himself white knuckling the edges of the bed. 

Castiel shook his head and began some meditation techniques he had learnt when trying to help homeless people to overcome addiction. With the only luck that had darkened Castiel's door in the last few days - he actually fell asleep.

At an undetermined hour of the night Castiel woke up sweating and swimming in slick. Panic permeated every cell in his body as he thought that it was impossible for him to be going into heat if he had taken his suppressant less than 10 hours ago.

His penis twitched painfully in mockery. Castiel sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bed wincing at the pain in his muscles, a disgusting mixture of shame and lust and guilt and pleasure made a home in the pit of Castiel's stomach bubbling and writhing until he felt a snap and a strange calm came over him. 

He needed Dean, and Dean was technically in reach. 

Castiel was up and opening the door before he had even finished his thought. His fast steps became a jog and then a sprint to the wine cellar on the far end of the sleeping quarters. All that was going around in his head was DEANDEANDEANDEAN so when he got to the wine cellar and it was empty, he wanted to smash every bottle and scream to the heavens. Just as he was about to do just that, he heard a faint gruff voice "C-Cas?"

Castiel's head snapped towards the voice and his body tingled with joy "DEAN! Where are you??"

"Behind the bookshelf, there's a lever on the right that looks like a light switch" came the faint yet urgent voice from behind the bookcase.

Castiel's body was on the switch like it held the secrets of the universe and while he waited for some whirs and clicks that began behind the books he realised how cliche and strange it seemed that the church had a Transylvanian castle dungeon hidden behind a bookcase. His thought dissipated the moment he saw his beautiful alpha chained up at the back of the hidden room. 

Castiel should probably have tried to take the chains off first but going on instincts alone he dropped to his knees and attacked Dean's plump mouth with his own. Considering he had only ever kissed one other person before, he thought he was doing well if Dean's muffled moans were anything to go by.

Castiel wasted no time in sitting on Dean's lap and started grinding their erections together like a pro. Dean was whispering sexual obscenities and promises in Castiel's ears while the light ringing of metal from Dean's chained filled the room as he touched everywhere he could reach on Castiel despite being constricted by the chains. As the pace started to quicken, Dean gasped out "Cas, Cas, Cas" between fevered kisses. 

At the back of Castiel's mind, there was a niggling sensation that something wasn't right, when had it become normal for Dean to call him Cas? Only Gabriel called him Cas. . .Had they spoken of him or was the nickname a common contraction of his name? 

The wrongness of the situation started to feel heavy and tangible in Castiel's gut and everything was happening too quickly and too smoothly, his thought process was interrupted by the white hot coil that had built up in his abdomen. Without warning it was exploding and wracking Castiel with a pleasure so instense he thought he was touching the grace of God itself and he began to weep. Just before he closed his eyes he managed to see some of his ejaculate streak up Dean's cheek which sent more quivers of pleasure jolting through Castiel's body.

As the pleasure started subsiding he felt a sting at his backside which he knew had to be Dean's penis seeking entry except when Castiel opened his eyes, to his absolute horror, he was staring down at the cold calculating eyes of Zachariah. Castiel shouted and scrambled backwards until his back hit a wall, when had he become naked? All his clothes were gone except for his clerical collar that was held in place by a chain attached to the wall.

Zachariah's voice boomed across the room "repent sinner, you are not worthy to call yourself a man of the cloth!" Castiel began to openly cry and got down on his hands and knees in supplication.

"No amount of grovelling will cleanse your filthy soul - you deserve nothing better than the ooze of the swamplands where you can live out your life as the animal that you have proven to be!"

Castiel's face was fixed into a grimace chanting "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"  
He looked up after a few seconds after hearing no sound and found that Zachariah had turned into his mother, not a day older than the last time he had seen her.

"You worthless child, Castiel! You can't even serve the lord properly, I should have sold you at the omega markets when you presented - you disgusting whore!" Screeched his mother.

Castiel hardly had time to react as the cement floor around him suddenly burst into flames and the face of his mother and Zachariah started circling him "chanting STRAIGHT TO HELL STRAIGHT TO HELL"

The skin on Castiel's knees and hands started to melt and with one final blood curdling scream he managed to wake up in his bed covered in cold sweat.

He looked around his room trying to catch his breath with a dry throat and saw the TV in the corner was on . . . The Bela Lugosi version of Dracula was playing. 

Castiel groaned as he wiped the sweat from his face only to find his hand covered in a viscous substance - he looked down and found that his penis was not erect anymore and that he had ejaculate in thin ropes up his tshirt and on his hand.

Castiel's throat closed a little to wretch but only produced a weak cough. He checked for slick but found the back of his pants and his bed to be dry, he did however feel a little discomfort at the entrance of his backside which made him groan even louder at the thought of touching himself there.

He got up feeling a little dizzy and unstable but felt a bit better from not having the heavy flesh smacking the inside of his thighs every time he took a step. The details of the nightmare were starting to get fuzzy but the fear and guilt that Castiel had felt were still burning bright at the edges of his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They tried to take Sammy" Dean's voice was laced with restrained rage. Castiel felt a pull in his stomach and abdomen that was telling him to go comfort his alpha. Castiel shook the thought away just as Dean snapped out of his rage and looked straight at Castiel as if having heard the young priests thoughts.

After changing the bed sheets and taking a shower, Castiel started to feel better if not still a bit anxious. He applied a healthy amount of deoderant that was in the bathroom with a post it from Gabriel saying "use me, stinky", it smelt of berries and honey and was quite pleasant. He'd forgotten his underwear so he just put some loose sweatpants on and slipped a tshirt on.

He'd hoped that he hadn't woken anyone up as it was close to three in the morning however as he was walking out of the communal showers he could hear voices coming out from the wine cellar. 

Castiel froze as he realised the implications of people talking in the wine cellar. Gabriel HAD asked him to go to the cellar when he was ready so it wouldnt be as if Castiel was eavesdropping. . . He silently crept up to the cellar nonetheless if only to see Dean before the green eyes fixed their beam on him and he became a disgusting omega mess.

As he got closer, Castiel could make out sentences clearer.

Gabriel's calm voice sounded through the door of the cellar ". . .No one was expecting this, it puts an obstacle for sure but nothing to stop anything"

"You realise what this will mean at the end though? I mean how can we keep this quiet" Balthy's voice was less calm.

"The needs of the many, Balthy" Gabriel retorted as a matter of factly.

" you're just saying that because you-"

An all too familiar gruff voice (although maybe hoarser?) interrupted "I think you probably need to talk to him, he's standing outside the door right now"

Castiel held his breath as he looked around to check that there was no one else standing with him, when he looked back, Gabriel had opened the door and was grinning at him "ah, there's our favourite hot young priest, ah I see you've dealt with outstanding matters" Gabriel looked down at Castiel's crotch and then back at his face in a teasing manner. 

With Castiel feeling more like himself than he had in more than a day, he flinched at Gabriel's vulgarity. "I-I didn't mean to e-eavesdrop" Castiel stammered as he made a quick sweep of the room, eyes locking on green before he realised what he was doing.

Dean broke the eye contact abruptly and looked down at his feet blushingly. Castiel would had found the action heart meltingly adorable if it wasn't so extremely out of character with the confident alpha Dean that he had seen so far. 

Castiel then remembered their initial meeting and how awkward Dean had been, not to mention that weird letter he had written which was currently sitting at the bottom of Castiel's desk drawer.

Gabriel cleared his throat "well if everyone is done undressing each other with their eyes, I'd say we need to blow our Cas' mind a little more tonight"

Gabriel waved to a chair for Castiel to sit down as Dean made a halted movement that seemed like he was going to sit near Castiel but decided against it at the last minute, choosing to pace around some wine racks on the other side of the room instead.

Castiel noted that Dean was definitely not chained up - nor did there seem to be a dirty dungeon atmosphere or secret bookshelf levers. "So this is our dungeon, huh? Looks a lot like a wine cellar" Mused Castiel at no one in particular, he saw from the corner of his vision that Dean stopped pacing the moment he heard Cas' voice.

Gabriel snorted "no, smart ass, this is our wine cellar, the dungeon is through there " he waved to the floor in the middle of the room under a table where there was a trapdoor that had been covered by a rug which lay folded in on itself near the open trap door. Castiel gaped at the foreign addition to the room he had been in so many times in the past. 

Gabriel breathed in deeply and started "so that um. . . That 'Lie' about us harbouring homeless omegas is actually not a lie at all, as you know well, omegas have it hard enough already without the amount of predators on the street wanting to use them or sell them into the omega markets"

Castiels mind wandered to something from his dream he couldn't quite remember -"I thought omega markets were just a myth that parents tell their omega children to scare them into submission?" Castiel looked at Gabriel and Balthazar and then couldn't help glancing over at Dean. 

His alpha was looking right at him with a goofy smile on his face and with glazed over eyes - if the sight didn't make Castiels insides do a back flip, he probably would have stared back much in the same manner. 

Gabriel caught his attention again "the omega markets are a very real thing, for a long time, we couldn't understand why the church refused to acknowledge the truth until we realised that our 'honourable' church actually profits from omega slavery" Gabriel's tone was so casual that Castiel almost didn't understand the gravity of the second half of what he had said.

"Why would the church profit from omega slavery?" Gasped Castiel when the implication of Gabriel's words dawned on his thoughts.

"Because there's a profit to be made" answered Gabriel "because despite all the piousness and morals, the church can't pass up easy money. Because the church is so stuck in old ways of thinking they don't care if a few omegas are hurt as long as they have the money and power to keep their high ranking clergyman fat and sated and their archaic beliefs thrust upon the youth"

Castiel's furrowed his brow as he chose his next words carefully ". . . This all sounds. . . A little. . . Paranoid? I mean, we're talking about our church here - men and women of God"

Castiel heard a bitter huff coming from Dean's corner but didn't have a chance to look before Gabriel spoke.

"They took my sisters, all of them" Castiel's mouth fell open in shock.

Balthazar was next to speak in a sad voice "They took my mum and cousin"

"They tried to take Sammy" Dean's voice was laced with restrained rage. Castiel felt a pull in his stomach and abdomen that was telling him to go comfort his alpha. Castiel shook the thought away just as Dean snapped out of his rage and looked straight at Castiel as if having heard the young priests thoughts.

Gabriel began talking again rolling his eyes at Dean and Castiel "The common denominator in everything has been Zachariah. The omega project for the church has been his idea all along, except now he's . . ." Gabriel paused, looked down at his feet and sighed "he's gone to far" another pause. "And he wants us to play a part in his plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part of this long ass chapter will basically be full Cas and Dean snd should be up soon :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ". . . But keep it in your pants boys - heat sex smell in a church is a whole lot harder to explain away than omega heat on its own"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been split into 2 parts . . .I'm getting way into this story. 
> 
> I'll post the next chapter in the next hour or so :)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments as always, I hope I can keep yall entertained <3

Everything Gabriel explained wasn't really computing in Castiel's brain, ultimately if what Gabriel spoke of was any indicator - they were. . .rebels? Against the church? Against God? Castiel's stomach churned.

Gabriel mentioned casually through a yawn that Zachariah was going to pay them a visit soon and that Castiel as the most pious and trusted by the church would have to try and get into Zachariahs good graces to find out what he was planning.

Castiel flinched at being called pious "I don't think that's true anymore, what with the heat and the increasingly vivid inappropriate dreams" Castiel heard the sharp intake of breath from Dean and as he turned his head he saw Dean biting his lip and a blush creeping down his neck and maybe lower? 

Another intense stare off occurred.

"Ahem. Don't make me get the hose you two. . . Cas, that's the other thing, I know it's going to be weird but you really do need to let yourself go through a heat, once you've taken care of it properly, apparently the suppressants will start working again" said Gabriel casually.

A flash of realisation sparked in Castiel "how . . . did you . . .know all of that?" Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.

Gabriel took out a chocolate bar from his jacket and started opening it nervously. "You gotta understand Cas, we had no idea that you would go to Ellen, and just to be clear if it wasn't for her - we wouldn't have been as prepared for what happened yesterday. . ."

Castiel was aghast "Ellen? As in D-dr Harvelle??!" Castiel had never been a paranoid person except when it came to his status as an omega and even then, he had managed to more or less forget his biology for close to 20 years with the help of suppressants.

But this? Who could he actually trust? Dr Harvelle, Gabriel, Balthy. . . Dean? Castiel turned to look at Dean who had taken a few steps closer to Castiel since the last time he had glanced over at the alpha. His stance was confident but his green eyes were apologetic, even his scent had slightly changed to something a little bitter. Castiel didn't like it, he crinkled his nose.

Gabriel had started talking again before Castiel had managed to pull his eyes and mind away from Dean.

"You're a good priest Cas, but you're an even better person and we know that some of the things we're going to ask of you will contradict what you consider appropriate conduct for a priest but I swear - it is for the common good and it will be ensuring the safety of present and hopefully future omegas" Gabriel took a breath at the end and took a huge bite of his chocolate bar.

Balthazar's voice rose from the silence with a mischievous grin "plus you get the green light to have copious amounts of heat sex with a strong alpha". The blonde angel's eyes shifted to Dean and he made kissy faces at Dean's back. 

Castiel although horrified by the unsubtetly of Balthazar's comment, did actually want to see Dean's reaction. He was not disappointed.

Dean's cheeks were completely flushed and reaching down his neck, he had a hand rubbing the back of his head and he could barely hold Castiel's gaze for more than a couple of seconds before smiling embarrassingly and looking away. Castiel tried really hard to not think it was the most adorable sight he had ever seen but he was failing miserably.

Gabriel cleared his throat "yeah, Cas, that's uh probably the first thing we need to do. . . Or rather you need to do. . . " Gabriel paused and took a bite of chocolate like it was a shot of whiskey "you need to stop taking your suppressants, let yourself go into heat and uh, well, allow yourself to get knotted" Gabriel seemed almost embarrassed by his last few words.

Castiel's face fell into a lost puppy expression "can't I just use the . . .things. . . from the box you left me?"

"Ellen said that the heat you have coming is going to be a really strong one because of so many years suppressing it. . ." Gabriel looked at the wine racks in a distracted way and continued "Apparently most omegas aren't completely satisfied with using toys which is why most heats linger for days after they peak. In your case, not only will you need to be knotted for biological purposes but also for Zachariah to not smell any residual heat on you."

There was a general feeling of revulsion from everyone in the room at the mention of knotting and Zachariah in the same sentence, Balthazar held his finger down his throat in a puking pantomime.

Gabriel was still wincing but continued "so all that means is that you're going to need to be knotted. . .uh, well. . .short of going down to the docks, mr Winchester here has 'begrudgingly' volunteered to provide that service"

Balthazar snickered at the word 'begrudgingly' as Dean cut in with his apologetic green eyes fixed on Castiel "I don't have to . . . Y'know . . . if you don't want me, Cas. . . But uh. . . the offers there"

Gabriel rolled his eyes so hard that Castiel almost heard it. "This is kind of time sensitive, so the sooner this first part is done with, the better. You're welcome to use the dungeon but you might be more comfortable at Dean's apartment. Balthy and I have some stuff to do so we'll give you a few minutes to decide how you're going to do this, but keep it in your pants boys - heat sex smell in a church is a whole lot harder to explain away than omega heat on its own"

Castiel felt like all the decisions had been getting made for him lately and suddenly blurted out "if I have to do this, we're starting tomorrow night, it's nearly dawn and I'm exhausted plus I have to meet my sister for breakfast" Castiel was babbling by the end.

"Sure Cas" Gabriel said with a voice full of pity as he tapped Castiel's arm in a friendly manner "when you're ready. Say hi to Anna for me" Gabriel turned and walked out, subtly opening the door as wide as it could go. Balthazar had left at some point during Castiel's outburst which meant he was alone with Dean for the first time since the confessional debacle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's eyes widened and a deluge of images flooded his mind of Dean wearing a skimpy thong, Dean gyrating on a stage, Dean riding a bucking horse for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally some (real/mon dream sequence) DeanCas action!

Castiel stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on for way too long as Dean took a few hesitant steps towards him. Castiel instinctively took a step back not feeling ready to hand himself over to sin just yet.

"Woah, Cas, it's ok, I'm not going to . . . Uh. . Lunge at you. . . Again. . . I can barely smell you underneath all that berry crap you've got on" Dean took a sniff in the air then swiped his nose with his hand. "I like your natural scent better"

Castiel looked at his bare feet not having been sheathed since the shower "My natural scent is dangerous" he barely whispered.

Dean's face had all the signs of being in pain and Castiel suddenly wanted to comfort Dean againbut was snapped out of the trance when Dean spoke "I'm sorry. . . For what happened. . . I've never had that intense of a reaction to an omega before"

Castiel couldn't look at Dean at that moment despite having been basically staring at him for most of the time during Gabriel's explanation of their current situation "It's fine, my body is making us both act foolish" he managed to say.

Dean sighed "You don't have to . . . I mean we don't have to if I'm not . . . Like, we have a few alpha females helping the cause that could-. . . "

Castiel cut Dean off "I don't think it matters who does it . . . I just need time to adjust. . . To ease into all of this I guess"

Dean's eyes brightened and a tentative smile spread across his face "You want me to take you on a date first?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean knowing it was a joke but was unable to find the humour.

Dean looked away sheepishly "Sorry. . .i say stupid crap when I'm nervous and. . . this" Dean waved a hand between himself and Castiel "is all a bit nerve wracking"

"Yeah" was all Castiel could say.

Dean suddenly cheery, slapped his hands together "Well, how about we start small now and maybe. . ." Dean took a deep breath  
"Hold hands or hug or something just while your suppressants are leaving your system?"

Castiel thought for a moment and he decided it wasn't the worst plan to ease him into the idea of being intimate with Dean. "Ok" he eyed Dean suspiciously but relaxed his body a little.

Dean took a couple of steps forward and Castiel's eyes widened "What? Now?!"

"Well yeah, I thought we could get a quick hug or a hand hold in before curly and shemp come back" Dean said with a wink.

Castiel felt himself blush and he looked away as he said "I guess we can hold hands" and he extended his hand palm down towards Dean.

Dean chuckled "ok princess"  
But instead of just holding Castiel's hand, Dean interlocked his tan fingers with Castiel's long milky ones and slowly began to pull the stunned priest closer.

They were barely 2 feet away from each other when Castiel resisted "this. . . Is not the hand holding I had in mind" Castiel was embarrassed to find that his own voice had gotten deeper.

Dean's face split into a bright smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. "What did you have in mind?" He raised one eyebrows exaggerated questioning.

Castiel disentangled their fingers and held Dean's hand in a much more conservative way.

Dean grimaced "No offence Cas, but I used to hold my little brother's hand like this when he was little and its not really the kind of hand holding you do before. . ." Dean stopped talking when he saw Castiel's face frown and his scent turning from shy to annoyed laced in berries.

"Uh . . .ok, Maybe we're not the hand holding type. . . How about a small hug?" Dean let go of the conservative hand folding and extended his arms out.

Castiel felt his stomach flutter, "a-a hug?"

"Yeah, I promise I'll keep my hands in appropriate places" Dean said while holding his hands up in the surrender position.

Castiel started to feel a little tingly all over but let himself nod slightly to Dean but glancing at the door from the corner of his eye in case he needed to run.

Dean took the final step towards Castiel and placed his hands on the priests surprisingly sinewy shoulders and then ran his hands down his arms. Dean stopped at the elbows and enveloped Castiel in his strong alpha arms.

Castiel froze as he felt the hug pulling their bodies close.

"Uh Cas, a hug usually involves both people . . . hugging. . . otherwise it becomes creepy real quick"

"Oh, apologies" Castiel said quickly as he wrapped his arms around the broad upper body of the alpha pressed up against him.

Castiel felt a jolt of electricity as their bodies slotted together perfectly.  
Both men were leaning their chins on each others shoulders and Castiel could almost taste the joy emanating from Dean's scent, it was making Castiel a little giddy.

"I really don't like this berry crap, don't wear it tomorrow" Dean's light stubble was pleasantly scraping in the curve of Castiel's neck.

"Ok" Castiel said immediately like a good little omega. 

As he realised the weight of his obedience he had to say something to Dean "We have to set some rules"

Dean stopped half nuzzling for a micro second to say "Ok, shoot"

The nuzzling was starting to feel extremely nice and through a haze of endorphins Cas responded "Mmm No alpha voice, please"

"Ok"

Castiel was pleased by the lack of resistance "We also need a . . . Safety word"

Dean stopped his nuzzle work to bring Castiel's face at eye level, he had a an incredulous smile and a glint in his green eyes as he spoke "you mean a 'safe word? Geez Cas what kind of kinky shit do you have planned??"

Castiel froze and his mouth fell open "What? None! I-i I'm just really nervous and need to know that if I need you to stop that . . .you will"

Dean's face softened "Oh. . . Yeah ok" Dean returned to his nuzzling and Cas felt relief the instant there was skin to skin contact again. He unconsciously pulled Dean closer and rested his nose just behind Dean's ear and inhaled deeply.

The sweet woodsy Dean Smell was soothing in Castiel's lungs spreading out to every part of his body. . . 

Nuzzle nuzzle "So what do you want it to be?" Asked Dean.

Castiel was lost in a cloud of Dean smell and only managed to hear the question because Dean accentuated every word with a soft swipe of his nose to Castiel's collar bone.

Castiel managed to choke out "What do I want what to be?"

Dean puffed an amused breath that collided with Castiel's sensitive skin "The safe word, Cas"

"Oh um. . . How about berries?"

Dean chuckled again "Ok berries it is"

Dean slid his face back into Castiel's neck except this time he ghosted his tongue over the exposed skin of Castiel's jaw and neck.

Castiel made an involuntary hissing sound as the small licks ignited tingles from his shoulder down his spine and made his penis swell at an alarming rate. Dean was then sucking on the priest's neck in a way that made Castiel feel as if his knees were going to buckle any second.

It was too much - too soon, Castiel started to panic and tried feebly to push Dean away but Dean had one arm tightly around Castiel's waist pulling him impossibly close and the other hand had a thumb tracing the line of Castiel's hipbone down and flicking the elastic of the sweatpants and then going back up the hipbone.

Castiel wanted to shout but all that came out was a breathless whimper "berries".

Dean stopped sucking and let go of Castiel's neck with a loud suction pop but his hand did not stop its ministrations of Castiel's hipbone.

Castiel was breathing heavily as if they had been doing something much more involved that advanced hugging. 

Dean started to stroke Castiel's back in calming circles.

Once Castiel's breathing had started have some semblance of normality he said "it's good to know you respond to the safe word already".

Dean's brow produced a deep grown that didn't quite reach his eyes or his amused mouth "Wow Cas, that's not condescending at all" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, no I mean it makes me feel safe and a little less nervous to know that you have control of yourself"

"Yeah, that still doesn't sound much better but I get it" Dean leaned down as if to kiss Castiel on the lips but changed the trajectory at the last second and kissed his cheek instead. 

Castiel couldn't help but feel disappointed but also scared at the fact that he had instinctively opened his mouth slightly to immediately let Dean in. 

Dean chuckled lightly and placed a chaste kiss on Castiel's forehead. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 5 in the afternoon? I finish work at 4 so I can just come here straight from the workshop"

A thought flickered in Castiel's burnt out brain "Dean, can I ask you something?"

Dean looked like he was about to make another wisecrack but thought against it "sure, buddy"

"What do you do, I mean as a job?"

"Oh, I'm a stripper" Dean flashed a big toothy grin accompanied by the lines at the corners of his eyes.

Castiel's eyes widened and a deluge of images flooded his mind of Dean wearing a skimpy thong, Dean gyrating on a stage, Dean riding a bucking horse for some reason.

"Cas, Cas! I was joking! Geez man, you look like you're about to have an aneurism!" Dean was holding Castiel by his hips and shaking him lightly.

"I'm ok, I'm ok" Castiel finally said a little more high pitched than he intended.

"I'm a mechanic - I own my own shop, never stripped a day in my life you conservative dork" Dean's hand had found Castiel's hipbone again and was tracing the edge of Castiel's bone downwards as before.

The gesture made Castiel's fluctuating penis fill up again and Castiel wondered if penises get tired if they are made to swell and deflate constantly "I wouldn't have judged if you were a stripper, Dean, it was just a bit of a shock"

Dean smiled brightly again - eye crinkles and all "so 5pm tomorrow?" But before Castiel could respond, Dean leaned in for a quick peck of a kiss on Castiel's own chapped lips. Dean leaned back, smiled again and then walked out the door.

The young priest was left standing dazed in the wine cellar, 4 steps away from a dungeon, a half hard penis twitching for attention, a hickey on his neck, shame in his brain and lust in his belly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel took a breath "Dean mentioned that there were alpha women helping the cause that could see me through my heat, I know alpha women are rare but I was wondering how they can relieve an omega if they don't have the. . . Parts?"

Castiel's lips still tingled as he walked back to his room. It was past 6 in the morning by the time he had a chance to look at the clock. Castiel sighed and thought about all his responsibilities for the day as well as his brunch meeting with his sister in a few hours. 

He was actively suppressing the thoughts that were trying to provide him vivid pictures of what was going to happen the next day.

Castiel was reaching for his black priest slacks and shirt when there was a knock on his open door and a head poking around the side of the doorframe.

Balthazar had a friendly smile on his face as he spoke "Cassie, can I come in?"

Castiel nodded and waved Balthazar to the chair next to his small desk. Balthazar looked as exhausted as he felt and Castiel realised that Gabriel and Balthazar must have been up all night trying to wrangle Dean and then talking to Castiel. 

Castiel felt suddenly very guilty for putting the closest thing he had to friends through all that had happened. The guilt was different to the guilt he felt about Dean, and it was almost refreshing to deal with a negative emotion that he could easily seek penance for.

"Balthy, I'm sorry for-" Castiel started.

"Cas, don't apologise, we should be apologising to you for not telling you what was happening and for not telling you that we knew about you being an omega" Balthazar looked out the small window for a moment "Alls fair in love and war unfortunately. But that's enough serious stuff, Im actually here as a. . . Um a conduit? For any questions you might have about your approaching. . . Deflowering?"

Castiel's brain did a double take and then was suddenly really embarrassed to know that he had about a million questions but too cowardly to ask any "Thanks Balthy but I should be fine, I know the mechanics and Dean seems to be at least trying to control his alpha instincts".

Balthazar threw his hands in the air in an exaggerated surrender "Suit yourself, just make sure he doesn't convince you into doing anything you don't want or aren't ready for with that alpha voice of his"

Castiel smiled to himself having already spoken to Dean about the alpha voice. As he heard Balthazar get up from the chair he thought of something Dean had mentioned that had sparked his curiosity "Actually, there is one thing - more of a curiosity than anything, I guess"

Balthazar stopped at the door and swivelled the top half of his body and nodded for Castiel to continue.

Castiel took a breath "Dean mentioned that there were alpha women helping the cause that could see me through my heat, I know alpha women are rare but I was wondering how they can relieve an omega if they don't have the. . . Parts?"

Balthazar raised an eyebrow "You don't want Dean?"

"What? No, I do - very much so-" Castiel bit his lip when he realised what he had said and felt the blood rush to his face (which was actually a better place for his blood to be rushing to) he glanced up and saw a prominent smirk on Balthazar's face.

Castiel cleared his throat "But, uh, I was just . . . curious"

Balthazar started to speak as if he was choosing his words very carefully "If you're not planning to go down that road, you're probably better off not knowing and just as a recommendation whether you're only going to do this once or not - alpha females are. . . Not gentle".

"I see. . ." Castiel's mind helpfully provided the question of how Balthazar would know but didn't get the opportunity to ask.

"You're not scaring Cas with sordid details about sex are you, Balthy?" Came Gabriel's voice just outside the door.

"He didn't have many questions for me to answer" Balthazar shrugged ". . . Except about female alphas" 

Gabriel's smile fell for a moment before it picked back up "so you think Deano isn't going to be enough for you, Cas, you spicy minx?"

"No it's not that at all! Just curiosity.  
Castiel sighed as he willed his cheeks not to blush "there's so much penance and flagellation in store for me after this is all over"

Gabriel huffed in amusement "I'd be careful with that stuff - mixing sexy with flagellation leads to kinkier kinks than you started with" Gabriel ended his sentence with a wink.

Suddenly annoyed with so much he didn't know, Castiel asked "How would you know that?"

Gabriel shrugged "We were all people before we joined the God club, Cas"

Castiel looked at Gabriel incredulously "We're still people, Gabriel"

Gabriel's scent turned angry and bitter all of a sudden "Are we? I could have sworn people had choices and voices and didn't live lives of servitude"

Both Castiel and Balthazar backed away from the seething priest.

Gabriel seemed to gather himself instantly "Sorry guys, I think I need more candy" He turned to leave before suddenly halting "oh Cas, don't worry about whatever you had to do today - I'll take over your youth group tonight and Balthy and I will pick up the rest of the slack.

"We will?" Asked Balthazar raising an eyebrow at his smaller colleague.

"Yeah" Gabriel all but growled.

Balthazar winced "Alright tone it down, you ape"

Balthazar left the room grumbling to no one in particular.

"Oh and Anna called saying she'll meet you for lunch instead of brunch" Gabriel turned to walk out.

"When did anna call?" Castiel's voice seemed distant even to himself.

"About 10 minutes ago, I didn't want to interrupt the alpha birds and omega bees talk." Gabriel smiled genuinely before he left Castiel with exhaustion and confusion that he hadn't quite been able to shake since this whole thing started.

Since Dean happened.

With his schedule cleared and his only appointment pushed back a couple of hours - Castiel opted for slipping into a well deserved coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of DeanCas next chapter - I just wanted the dynamic between Gabe and Balthy established before other stuff. <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole table froze as Castiel's scent had obviously betrayed him. 
> 
> "A-are you ok, little brother? Your scent smells almost acrid."
> 
> Sam had inconspicuously wiped his nose obviously offended by Castiel's jealousy and Dean was just staring at him with a slight lopsided mouth.

"So tell me about the guy that's going to be knotting my little brother" Anna had been so casual about sex for as long a Castiel had known her as an adult.

Once a fortnight, Castiel met up with his older sister. They had gotten back in touch a year after Castiel had taken his vowels - he had appeared in the newspaper for his work with homeless youths and organising an education program for them and Anna had recognised him.

Anna had endured a hard life, their parents had apparently been arrested for mail fraud and other small time scams which meant that all their children were dispersed throughout foster care. Some made it out as functioning members of society like his younger brother, Samandriel, the only other sibling Castiel remembered fondly aside from Anna. Others didn't make it out at all like Michael who had become entangled with a gang and had been killed in a drive by. Others seemed to have gone the same way as their parents - emotionless opportunists, there were 15 siblings in total - some that Castiel hadn't even met, but Anna was the only one he kept in contact with.

Anna had been in foster care for 4 months before she was recruited by a small time pimp disguised as a talent agent. When Anna had told Castiel her story, she was embarrassed that her downfall had started in such a cliched manner.

The pimp had then proceeded to break her in which proved harder than expected giving Anna's fiery nature. It took so long that Anna had developed a kind of Stockholm syndrome with the pimp and become something similar to his right hand.

When the pimp had killed one of his girls and wanted Anna to help him cover it up, Anna realised she was in too deep and fled. The years before she had gotten back in contact with Castiel, she had sold herself to higher profile clients and had saved a bit of money. 

When they had finally reconnected, Castiel convinced her to leave her old life behind and Anna had opened a small hair salon. 

She seemed happy, if not a little bored.

Castiel took a sip from his black coffee "there's nothing much to tell, he's just a voluntary means to an end" Castiel tried to sound as detached as possible knowing that if Anna detected any sort of attachment, she would never stop pestering him about it.

Anna raised and eyebrow "oh? So a priest having sex with a random guy he hasn't even known a week is perfectly normal"

Castiel pursed his lips "did you not hear the rest of the story? I'm going to go into heat and the only way I can go back on my suppressants is unfortunately to be . . . " Castiel lowered his voice to a whisper "knotted".

Castiel sniffed his nose which had started to tickle "Dean is actually being quite gracious about his sacrifice. Who knows if he even . . . If he even is attracted to men at all"

"Trust me, little brother when an alpha 'volunteers' to knot a male omega outside of a rut - chances are that they bat for both teams" Anna said with a smile as she sipped her green tea.

Castiel swallows thickly, as he felt his icy mask falter at Anna's assessment "nevertheless, it's a transaction and afterwards I plan to return to the priesthood ready to do penance for whatever my body does" 

Anna put her tea down and looked at Castiel with a blank face "how come you've never asked me to do penance for my sins, little brother? Is my soul beyond saving?"

"Of course not, Anna. I know how to pick my battles, I've always believed that although God can forgive absolutely - the only person that can save someone is themselves. Your life has not been easy - but you don't seem to regret any of your decisions, and you seem content with your current life. So as far as I'm concerned you don't need saving because you've already saved yourself"

Anna smiled embarrassingly into her tea as she took another sip of tea "thank you, Castiel".

Castiel didn't have time to savour the tender moment with his sister before the tickling in his nose spread right down to his stomach in an all too familiar flutter that signalled the proximity of a certain green eyed alpha.

Castiel turned to his right just in time to see a smiling Dean and his brother walking towards their table.

Dean was wearing a red and black flannel with a pair of grease stained pants. Sam was in an expensive looking suit and had a face of uncertainty.

"Hiya Cas!" Boomed Dean with a broad grin when the brothers reached the table.

Before Castiel had time to say anything Dean had already started talking   
"Sammy, this is father Castiel"

Sams face turned incredulous as he spoke "Yeah Dean. . . We go to the same church. . . I introduced you to this church. . . plus you were there last week when I spoke to father Castiel"

Dean didn't take his eyes off of Castiel "Oh yeah" he said absentmindedly.

Castiel was mesmerised by the flecks of gold in Dean's green eyes before he heard a throat clearing to his side "uh this is my sister, Anna. Anna this Dean and Sam. . ." 

Anna turned her brightest smile at the mention of Dean and said "Why don't you both join us, we haven't ordered food yet"

Castiel kicked Anna under the table but she didn't even flinch.

Sam politely declined only to be abruptly cut off by Dean who thanked Anna for the invitation and immediately took a seat next to Castiel. "Hiya Cas" he said for the second time.

"Uh. . .Father Castiel and Hello Dean" Castiel replied awkwardly not knowing where to look now that Dean was so close.

Dean grinned again with a straw in his mouth that he had picked up from the table and shrugged as if he would take Castiel's objection into consideration but not into practice. 

Castiel tried to be annoyed by Dean's casualness but lord help him he actually found it endearing.

Anna's voice swept him out of his Dean haze once more "so how is it that 2 handsome and virile young men smell unmated?" Anna sniffed the air again "at least not recently" she said while looking at Sam specifically.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his sister, she was using her saccharin flirtatious voice and made Castiel queasy inside.

Dean looked at anna for the first time since he had sat down "probably the same reason a pretty young woman as yourself smells unmated" he flashed her a perfect smile and Castiel's blood began to boil.

The rational part of Castiel's brain was trying to convince him that he had no right to be jealous - anna was a grown woman who enjoyed flirting and Dean was a grown man, not tied down by anyone who also seemed to lean towards the flirtatious. . . The omega side of him however was snarling and spitting and biting and wanted to claim Dean for himself and hide him away so no one else could even look at him let alone flirt with him. 

The whole table froze as Castiel's scent had obviously betrayed him. 

"A-are you ok, little brother? Your scent smells almost acrid."

Sam had inconspicuously wiped his nose obviously offended by Castiel's jealousy and Dean was just staring at him with a slight lopsided mouth.

Sam cleared his throat "Anna, shall we go up to the counter and order food for the table?"

"S-sure" Anna sent a worried look towards Castiel which he barely caught as he was trying to decipher the expression on Dean's face.

Just as Castiel was going to blurt out something he was going to regret Dean's expression changed and suddenly there was a hand on Castiel's knee soothingly drawing circles with the thumb. Castiel looked around expecting to see horrified people taking photos and calling for his expulsion from the priesthood but nothing had changed except his breathing had become a little quicker and his pants a little tighter.

"Um, Dean, what are you doing."

"I uh don't. . . Know. . . Soothing you? I guess. . ." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck with the hand not currently sending tingles up Castiel's leg.

Castiel let out a deep sigh "was I that obvious?"

"What? That you were jealous beyond all reason because the sexy Alpha stud that's going to knot you tonight was being charming towards your sister" Dean grinned at Castiel with the most mischievous smile yet.

"It was more than charming. . . I'd say it was more flirta. . . Wait. Tonight?!" Castiel asked after replaying Dean's last sentence back in his head.

Dean's face lost the mischief in his face whichwas replaced by a forced blankness "yeah, are we not still on for tonight?"

Castiel tried to remember their conversation from earlier but all that he kept reminiscing was Dean's thumb tracing the line of his hipbone. . . "I-i uh thought you said tomorrow?"

"I did - It's tomorrow now. . . Isn't it?"

Castiels confusion deepened "You said that this morning?. . ."

Dean's wore what Castiel supposed was his thinking face "Oh right. . , yeah well I hadn't gone to sleep yet. . ."

"That makes no sense, Dean"

"Sure it does" even though dean sounded sure, his face showed that his own logic was confusing him. "It makes sense that we start today though - I mean, I can smell your incoming heat already - imagine what it will be like tomorrow".

Castiel sighed again "yeah I suppose so" as he looked back up to Dean he saw the alpha slightly lick his lips and the hand on Castiels knee got tighter as it started to travel up towards Castiels inner thigh. 

"Berries!" Castiel squeaked

Dean snapped his hand away and looked Castiel in the eyes apologetically. "Sorry Cas, you're smell is just so. . ," Dean inhaled and sighed dreamily "delicious doesn't even begin to cover it."

Castiel felt his cheeks blush "um thank you? You . . .also . . .are pleasing . . . I mean your scent. . . Is . . . Very nice. . . " Castiel wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.

Dean chuckled "I'm pretty sure there was a compliment somewhere in there so if anyone asks I'm going to tell them that you find my scent irresistible and that you're turned on by my rocking bod"

Castiel couldn't contain a smile fuelled by Dean's cheekiness.

Dean sighed dreamily again with a goofy smile on his face, staring at Castiel "Wow, you're even prettier when you smile, we DEFINITELY need to make that happen more often"

Castiel pulled his smile back a bit and looked down at his lap in embarrassment.

Before he could make more of a fool of himself, he heard Anna's voice getting nearer until she was in front of Castiel. "Sorry little brother, one of my clients tried to bleach her own hair and now she looks like a Weasley, i promised her I'd meet her in 10 minutes to salvage what's left of her hair"

Castiel felt guilty that he had reacted jealous towards his sister and was sad their time had been cut short, his scent had obviously become a beacon for his emotions because Anna pulled him into a hug and whispered "it's ok little brother, if I was going to get knotted by a sexy stud like Dean, I'd be protective of him too" Anna let go of Castiel, winked at him, said her goodbyes to the brothers and was dashing down the street before Castiel even had a chance to say goodbye.

Sam cleared his throat "Dean, I should get back too, do you need a lift or. . . " sam trailed off as he looked over at Castiel. 

"No, it's ok, I should get back and finish the last few cars seeing as I'm closing shop for a few days" Dean turned to Castiel "so . . . 5?"

Castiel nodded and tried to pull back a smile.

Dean grinned widely "awesome"

Sam cleared his throat again "bye father Castiel, it was good to see you again"

"Goodbye Sam"

"See you later, Cas" Dean winked.

Castiels insides turned to jelly "um yes, goodbye D-Dean"

Another grin and the brothers were walking across the street and disappeared around a corner.

Castiel couldn't help but count the seconds before 5 o'clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter smut alert!   
> I want there to be so much smut, that you have to walk away from whatever you're reading this on and have a glass of water - and then look out the window and whisper to yourself "Goddamn, that was smutty"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding in the car to Dean's in horny silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry it's been a month since updating, for some reason my online shop has exploded with orders (xmas related I think) and I'm in the middle of NaNoWriMo but I DEFINITELY have not forgotten about this story!
> 
> This is a smallish chapter but the next chapter is close to 2k and will be posted within 30 minutes :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please kudos or comment as I heart them muchly <3

When Castiel had gotten back from lunch he had decided to pack but found that he really didn't have much to take. The main concern was the severe lack of street clothes he had never required up to that point. His brain unhelpfully supplied the fact that he probably wouldn't need that much clothing for the next few days anyway. Although, the notion was logical - He still cringed at the crudeness of his own thoughts.

When Dean arrived at 5:01, Castiel had a duffle bag filled with some borrowed sweatpants, some tshirts, socks, a couple of books and a toothbrush (not borrowed). 

When Dean had entered Castiel's room, he had expected to be hit in the face with the Dean smell that made him go gooey in the belly but Dean provided the information that he was wearing heavy deodorants to not start a chain reaction before they got back to his place.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked with a kind smile.

Castiel sighed "I don't think I'll ever be ready" he felt his shoulders slump in defeat.

Dean reached out to put his hand on Castiel's shoulder but Castiel flinched away from the touch.

Dean's face went blank but his scent smelt . . . Hurt? 

Castiel felt the need to explain himself "I know we have to do this and I'll be forever grateful for your sacrifice"

Dean's face was serious as he spoke "Cas it's not a really a sacrifice if you want to do something-"

"True, but you're missing work and having a relative stranger in your home . . ."

"Cas-" Dean reached out for Castiel again and this time Castiel took a step backwards making Dean's scent turn bitter with its undeniable hurt.

"If you touch me right now - I -I don't think I'll be able to control myself" Castiel looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh." Dean smiled, the hurt in his scent disappearing as soon as it had come. "Well that, I can deal with. Ok, No touching until we get home, check."

Leaving the church had gone as smooth as was expected, Gabriel and Balthazar had made a big ceremony of it all short of giving Castiel and Dean a gun salute. Gabriel even took a photo of them both like if they were going to prom or something. Castiel was not pleased but felt like he was going to miss his fellow priests and their antics.

Getting in Dean's car at 5:11 pm was when the tingling in his skin started to turn into an itchy burning sensation that Castiel recognised as a sign of an impending heat. The Dean scent in the car was mixed with leather smell but still powerful enough to make Castiel uncomfortably warm. 

It was the most excruciating 20 minute car ride Castiel had ever experienced, he could hear Dean talking but didn't make sense of any of it, all he could focus on was how thick and perfectly shaped Dean's lips were - how perfect they would look around Castiel's throbbing. . . Wait, was that allowed? Castiel suddenly had a thought that hadn't crossed his mind - what if he did something he wasnt supposed to? What if wanting Dean to kiss certain areas wasn't allowed? Not in a religious way as Castiel was sure anything that was going to happen in the next couple of days wasn't allowed in a religious way. Castiel was suddenly hit with his inadequacies of being anyone's sexual partner as he had little to no clue of the normalcies between alphas and omegas.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" Dean replied with a goofy smile staring at the road.

"Is it normal for an omega to want an alpha to suck on his penis?" Castiel asked casually.

The car slightly swerved to the left and after a whole lot of beeping from the car behind them Dean finally replied "Jesus Cas, you can't just ask stuff like that while I'm driving, I'm hanging on by a thread as it is!"

Castiel cringed at the casual blasphemy out of habit "Well, I guess that answers my question" he looked out the window feeling more nervous than ever.

Dean cleared his throat catching Castiel's attention "I mean no, it's not super weird - like I know that some omegas do like it, I mean, it's freaking awesome so of course they would like it but uh . . . I mean is that something that Uh . . . You want?" Dean alternated between looking at Castiel and looking at the road.

Castiel didn't expect the question "Oh! um, I don't know. I've never. . . No one has ever. . . Y'know?" Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

Dean chuckled softly "Yeah, I figured you had never - but you're thinking about it so I guess you must have some curiousity about it. . . " Dean finished the sentence with a slight upturn making it sound like a question.

Castiel thought about all the dirty thoughts that had permeated his brain in the last week "I guess. . . I don't want to do anything that isn't normal though"

"Cas, this is . . ." Dean let out a frustrated huff "We're nearly there, and even this weird ass conversation is turning me on something fierce, so do you mind if we not speak until we get here?" He said not unkindly.

Castiel could smell the thick arousal that had filled the car and as he felt himself starting to get hard - he closed his mouth and clenched everything in his body. He deliberately stared out the window to calm himself down only to catch a glimpse of some far off marshlands that made him even more nervous.

They rode the remaining 5 minutes of the drive in what can only be described as horny silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that if I ever write an autobiography it will be titled "Horny Slience".


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel felt a tiny gasp leave his lips and onto Dean's as Dean chuckled. "Mmmm, my little omega, your lips taste even better than I ever thought possible" Dean said against Castiel's lips. He squeezed Castiel's backside playfully as Castiel felt his penis start to swell and extend. "And this ass feels like it was made specifically for me to squeeze"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the tip of this smutty iceberg.
> 
> Shameless plug - If anyone's interested - my shop has SPN stuff VeeGiggity.com

Castiel felt strange getting out of the car not just because of what he could only imagine was about to happen but also because his borrowed clothes were too loose and the tingling heat underneath his skin too urgent. He turned to get his duffle from the backseat but was embarrassed to find that Dean had already retrieved it and was heading towards the front door of a cottage type apartment. 

Castiel could see Dean was sweating when they walked through the door but the realisation was pushed aside by the sudden scent permeating what seemed like every single corner of the apartment. The scent wasn't sexual - not intentionally, it smelt more like . . . Hugs? Home? Something warm and sweet that Castiel had never quite experienced but recognised immediately as an inherently Dean smell.

He turned to Dean who was looking at him curiously from the kitchen island with a beer in hand. Dean had asked him a question but Castiel didn't hear anything above the curling heat emanating from the Alpha.

It was Castiel's turn to lunge.

With speed that he never knew he possessed, Castiel thumped against Dean who in turn hit the kitchen island with a surprised grunt. Castiel felt as if his blood had been replaced with lava as he ground his hips against Dean in a desperate search for friction. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pressed desperate little kisses on Dean's neck, up his jaw and when Castiel felt Dean's ear lobe he immediate took it in his mouth and began suckling on it.

A wave of relief washed over him as he realised that despite his extreme inexperience - his body knew exactly what it wanted and how to get it. In the distance he could hear Dean trying to say something amongst some moans that made Castiel quiver in places he didn't know existed within himself.

"Cas!. . . Uh berries! BERRIES CAS!" Dean's voice said with amused urgency.

Castiel looked up to Dean's face in a trance "What?Berries?" Reality clicked in Castiel's brain "Oh! berries!"

Castiel jumped back almost 4 feet in one leap.

"Apologies Dean. . . I'm so sorry. . ." He looked down at his feet as he realised that was the first time he had ever 'made a move' on anyone.

Dean seemed panicked but kept his distance "No, no don't be - that was. . ." Dean's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. "That was extremely hot - I mean your tongue . . . and I. . . it was" Dean loosened his collar and cleared his throat "it was awesome, Cas" he finally said with a shy smile. "But uh. . . We probably should have a game plan, y'know?"

Castiel nodded even though he had no clue what Dean was talking about. Castiel was distracted by Dean's Adam's apple that bobbed up and down as the alpha spoke. Castiel shook himself out of his stupor when his mind was providing imagery of kissing that particular spot.

Tuning back in, he heard Dean saying ". . . in a rut I'm. . . Alphas in general are. . . let's say that there's a reason Gabe and Balthazar knew it was necessary to shoot me with a tranquilliser gun. . " Dean's scent suddenly had a strange edge to it - something akin to shame? 

"So I think the first time should be slow" Dean looked up at Castiel.

 

"Slow?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow, if a couple of minutes ago was any indicator, Castiel wasn't sure he could do slow.

Dean grinned "Yeah, at least to start off with, just so we can um. . . Like . . . Open you up a bit before . . . Um. . . I've been told that I . . . I tend to have a . . .uh bigger. . . Um" Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he looked everywhere else except at Castiel.

Castiel's brain helpfully connected the dots "Dean, are you trying to tell me you have a larger than normal penis?"

Dean spluttered the small amount of beer he had swigged "Jesus Cas. . . Your bluntness . . ." He Sighed deeply "yes."

Castiel was confused "But I thought that would be a . . .good thing?"

"It can be. . . It will be, we just have to make sure you're completely ready for me before. . . Before the main event so you're not hurt."

 

"Oh. . . Ok" Castiel was starting to come around to the idea that all this touching and sex thing could be pleasurable and was definitely on board with causing himself the least amount of pain especially since he was going to have to punishingly self flagellate something fierce after all of this was over. His heart swelled a bit at the thought that Dean had thought of this beforehand. 'He just wants to bed a virgin omega, he doesn't actually like you, you fool' his brain provided. Castiel was shaken from his thoughts when Dean began to speak again.

"Ok. . . The second thing is well with you in heat and me in a rut no doubt we will feel the need to mate"

"M-mate?" Castiel thought mating only occurred with couples that have been together a long time.

"Yeah, it happens sometimes when people are so into it that their bodies and brains just want that. . . But we don't want that."

Castiel's heart did a little flutter of disappointment "Right." He managed to spit out.

 

Dean seemed to have noticed the change in Castiel because he raised an eyebrow "people would be able to tell if we were mated, Zachariah would be able to tell if you were mated"

 

The last statement made Castiel feel a little better, some semblance of logic started to leak into his thoughts 'you can't mate ANYONE - you've promised your life to God!' Castiel cringed at the internal war that had continued in his head.

"That's my bit said, did you. . . Is there anything you wanted to discuss before we. . ." Dean waved towards what Castiel assumed was the bedroom.

Castiel was trying hard to think if he had any questions but his eyes were tracking a bead of sweat that was rolling down Dean's temple. He licked his lips and Dean let out a soft moan before he whispered "yeah, talk time is definitely over" he finished his beer and walked towards Castiel, he smiled widely letting his eyes crinkle and took Castiel's hand and began to lead him to the bedroom.

Castiel's face started to burn as he awkwardly let himself be lead. He could feel slick pooling somewhere inside himself that he knew sheer will power was the only thing keeping it at bay.

 

As they walked into the room, Castiel could smell that it didn't have a strong Dean scent like the rest of the house - which Castiel didn't like but the thought occurred to him that Dean had probably cleaned his room in anticipation.

Dean turned and faced Castiel with his back to the Queen sized bed behind him. He sighed and smiled up at Castiel again "Cas, do you mind if I kiss you?"

Castiel's heart started to beat faster "I would . . . Like that" he gave Dean a shy smile as the alpha stepped forward slowly. Castiel's will power was waning as Dean's aroused scent got stronger and started enveloping and entwining with Castiel's own searing scent.

Dean was inches away from Castiel when he lifted the smaller man's chin up slightly and gently slotted their lips together into a chaste kiss. Castiel's hands automatically rose up to hold on to Dean's hips as Dean deepened their kiss by softly tugging on Castiel's bottom lip. Castiel gasped and Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue in the young priests mouth. 

The moment that their tongues collided Castiel felt a torrent of slick escape him. Castiel felt Dean's strong hands wrapped around his waist and pulled their chests and hips together in a sharp snap that let their kiss deepen.

Castiel felt a growl against his lips as Dean's hands trailed down his back and molded to the shape of his Castiel's rear.

Castiel felt a tiny gasp leave his lips and onto Dean's as Dean chuckled. "Mmmm, my little omega, your lips taste even better than I ever thought possible" Dean said against Castiel's lips. He squeezed Castiel's backside playfully as Castiel felt his penis start to swell and extend. "And this ass feels like it was made specifically for me to squeeze".

Castiel felt himself blush at the word "ass" and that Dean's hands were currently massaging said ass.

He felt Dean trail open kisses from his lips up his jaw until he reached Castiel's ear and growled "I'm going to make you feel so good my omega, my naughty little priest. . ." Castiel's breath stuttered as the blasphemy spilled out of Dean "have you thought of me, I wonder? Have you thought of me grabbing your ass like this and pulling your hips in to grind our cocks together?"

Castiel was already dizzy from the arousal without the gasping every couple of seconds ". . . D-Dean . . . .berr. . . berries"

Dean stopped talking and looked straight into Castiel's face without letting go of the tight grip he had on the omega's rear. Dean's cheeks and lips were flushed as he asked in a breathless but deep voice "was that too much? I Uh tend to talk a bit during. . . " Dean smiled sheepishly and looked at Castiel through his eyelashes.

Once Castiel felt like he wouldn't sound as if he'd just been running a marathon "it was fine. . . Better than fine - I felt like I was going to pass out actually" Castiel huffed an amused breath. Deans face softened as he released his vice grip from Castiel's right butt cheek and brought it up to cup the young priest's face softly. Dean's arousal changed slightly from searing and urgent to loving and tender as he gently stroked Castiel's face. Dean opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a deep sigh. Dean looked away for a second "do you feel better?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Castiel replied slightly confused by the change of pace and mood.

Dean looked back at Castiel and with a devilish grin he brought his hands down Castiel's ass and thighs - forcing Castiel to lift his legs up and wrap them around Dean's hips. Castiel squeaked in surprise at the ease in which Dean bore his weight. Dean smiled up at Castiel "let's get this show on the road shall we?".


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smutathon begins.

Dean took the few steps separating them from the bed with an ease that made Castiel writhe in his arms with arousal at his strong alpha as he unintentionally bucked his hips against Dean's tented groin. Dean nearly toppled over as he made a guttural sound that was between a moan and a growl. 

Castiel's body secreted another wave of slick at the sound and very much wanted to pull more sounds out of Dean. Castiel bucked into Dean's groin again, slower and with more intention and this time Dean couldn't hold them up.

Castiel felt the falling sensation just before his back hit the bed and then almost immediately the pleasant weight of Dean tumbling on top of him.

Dean's eyes softened as he stared at Castiel for a few moments. Castiel, despite the burning skin, the urgent erection and the pool of slick gathering beneath him said "Dean, if you're having second thoughts - we don't have t-"

Dean abruptly growled before Castiel could finish his sentence. "No second thoughts" Dean grunted as he started to grind their hips together and simultaneously parting Castiel's legs. 

Castiel was so focused on Dean's lips which were gently sucking on Castiel's neck, that he didn't even notice when Dean had slipped his hands down the sides of Castiel's pants and had started to slowly slide them down his thighs and calfs.

Castiel gasped as he felt a slight breeze caress his rigid and overheated member. Dean chuckled into Castiel's ear and started running his finger tips up the front of Castiel's thighs and around the base of Castiel's penis.

Castiel was in a haze and barely registered his own voice pleading to be touched where it was throbby and hot but Dean had other ideas. Dean's fingertips teased at Castiel's testicles and then drifted further down to the place where Castiel was not sure whether anything would fit. 

Castiel gasped again when Dean circled his entrance letting out small sounds of approval at how wet Castiel had become and as Dean's finger slowly breached Castiel's entrance eith a thick finger - Dean began to speak huskily into Castiel's ear.

"I'm going to make you feel so good my little priest, im going suck on your cock until your eyes roll back" a second finger joins the first "and I'm going to swallow down your come like communion wine and then when you're still coming down from the high" a third finger is added making Castiel feel a slight burn to the pleasant slide of Dean's fingers "I'm going to plunge my huge cock in your tight virginal hole and fuck you so good that you'll be screaming and praying only to me from now on"

With those last words Dean's fingers touched something inside of Castiel that made his hips involuntarily buck up with electricity. Dean smiled against Castiel's ear "you feel that? That's your pleasure button, if I touch it in just the right way" a slow stroke of the that special spot made Castiel moan loudly and hold onto dean for dear life "I can make you come untouched, do you want that, father? For me to press your come button until you coat my entire arm with your slick and come?"

"Or would you prefer that I rub your button with my rock hard cock so the final jolt of pleasure will come from my semen filling you up?"

Castiel was basically drowning in heat, slick and lust and completely lost himself when Dean added in barely a whisper "would you like that my naughty little priest? To be filled up to the brim with my potent seed? Making your belly fat with my brood?"

Castiel felt as if he had been electrocuted starting at the place where Dean was rubbing and prodding and dispersing to every nerve ending in his body. His mouth went slack and he felt his eyes roll back as his penis twitched and spurted warm streams of liquid on his own stomach and sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

In the hazy distance he heard Dean's breathing increase "so beautiful when you come for me untouched" Dean grunts as Castiel feels a pressure on his chest where Dean has sat. There's some movement and a few deep grunts before Dean adds "I'm going to mark you up so that everyone will know that you're mine, that not even God can have you after I'm done"

Castiel felt warm streaks of liquid dart across his cheeks, eyelashes, under his chin and a bit up his nose. When Castiel realised what it was he felt his body shudder with pleasure once more as his penis twitched excitedly with its second release in as many minutes. Castiel's senses went numb and he closed his eyes relishing the feeling of his internal fires finally being satiated after what felt like a lifetime. Which in a way it kind of had been.

Castiel's brain came back online with the feeling of a wet towel dabbing at his face. He opened his eyes to find a concerned looking Dean trying to mop up the sticky mess on Castiel's face.

"I'm so sorry, Cas" Dean's scent was a strange mixture of happiness and shame.

"I didn't mean for the dirty talk to get out of hand like that. . . And I was definitely not planning to . . ." Dean blushed and looked away.

Castiel provided in a raw voice "Annoint my face with your semen?"

Dean's already half hard member twitched on Castiel's arm where it had innocently been resting while Dean cleaned his face. Castiel couldn't help look at it and made his wrist give a slight flick that in turn made his hand slightly graze across the head of Dean's penis.

Dean hissed and his eyes slightly rolled back but he held Castiel's hand away. Castiel licked his lips and was met by a bitter and musky but not entirely unpleasant taste of Dean's release.

"Cas" Dean's voice was deep and breathy "we have to treat this like a marathon - if we tire ourselves out now, we'll be tired as hell by the end. How do you feel about maybe just um having a rest . . . Next to each other . . . Or something. . . ?"

Castiel wasn't entirely sure what Dean was talking about because all he wanted was Dean's penis in his hand . . . Or maybe his mouth? A tiny voice inside him reminded him that he shouldn't be enjoying any of this and that there was no going back after all the depravity. A sadness crept into Castiel at the thought of not being able to help people, not being able to provide them peace after all of this.

As if Dean sensed Castiel's impending anxiety attack the alpha scooped him up from the Middle of the bed and gingerly placing the priest's head on one of the pillows. Dean then dropped next to him and let his hand fall over Castiel's abdomen.

Dean let out a happy little hum and then tensed up. Castiel pretended he hadn't heard it and after enough time had passed, Dean's body relaxed again. 

Castiel's negative thoughts were superseded by Dean's scent and his arm and his hand which had started to trace small soft circles around Castiel's abdomen, exactly the place that a baby would grow if. . . Woah Castiel stopped himself before he went down THAT slippery thought process. 

Dean huffed into Castiel's shoulder "what is going on in that pretty head of yours, father?"

Castiel had never heard the word 'father' said filthier before.

"All this physical contact and the act of fornication was overwhelming" Castiel deadpanned.

"Oh" Dean withdrew his arm from Castiel's abdomen but on instinct Castiel caught Dean's Arm and places back on his abdomen which was already starting to ache in loss of the fiery touch. 

"I said it was overwhelming not unpleasant" Castiel said over his shoulder as Dean snuggled in closer to Castiel's back.

Dean chuckled into Castiel's ear and gently nuzzled the young priest neck.

Castiel sighed "truth is, If I would have known a heat could be like this I might have made different life plans"

Dean cleared his throat "You're uh . . .not in heat yet"

"What??!! How could you possibly know that?" Panic audibly present in Castiel's voice.

Dean's embarrassment was thick in the air "Well, I've Uh been with a couple of omegas during their heats before and I can smell that you're not at your peak yet"

Castiel tried to ignore the jealousy that wafted through his brain and probably his scent at the mention of Dean with other omegas and focused on the fact that the mind blowing sensations he had just experienced were just the tip of the iceberg.

Castiel was both terrified and excited which produced an extremely confusing erection and a wave of slick.

Dean grinned into Castiel's neck and licked a soft strip up until he reached the shell of Castiel's ear "round 2 then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup more filthy smut next chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's difficult? Writing smut when the character you're writing for is a priest who doesn't know the dirty names of things :/
> 
> Anyway, here's an extra long angst and smutty chapter for y'all.

"Cas? Are you alright" Dean had begun to knock on the bathroom door after Castiel had stepped out of the shower.

"I-I'm fine. . . I just need a moment" Castiel gripped the porcelain sink willing to look at himself in the mirror.

45 minutes previously - The oncoming heat had been somewhat sated by Dean and his experienced fingers but once Castiel's mind had cleared a little, even with a revitalised erection and Dean by his side - his guilt and shame had caught him like a punch in the dark. 

He had run to the bathroom and dry heaved over the toilet for a few minutes with a worried Dean saying soothing words from the other side of the bathroom door.

Castiel only caught bits and pieces over the blood pounding in his ears. He'd gone to the sink to rinse his mouth after the cold sweat had subsided and what he saw in the mirror above the sink shook him to his very core.

His eyes were gleaming, his cheeks were rosy - actually ROSY! and his skin was glowing like those pregnant omegas they show on TV telling young omegas to join breeding facilities. 

Castiel cringed at the obvious physical change and had taken a scalding shower that made him feel somewhat cleaner.

Dean's voice had risen a bit in an obvious panic "Cas, please come out, we can just talk if you want, I'm sorry if it was too much too soon. . . I'm sorry for. . . The last bit. . ."

Castiel felt bad for worrying Dean and a huge part of him wanted to go out and soothe his alpha but another large part of him was telling him it wasn't too late to repent and that there technically hadn't been any sex as such. . . 'But it felt really good' another part of his brain unhelpfully provided "yes, thank you brain" Castiel said gruffly to himself.

"Are you talking to me?" Dean's muffled voice came from the door.

"Oh um no, just. . . I'll be out soon" Castiel sighed and bitterly thought how Dean was probably regretting allowing an unstable omega into his apartment. Great, Castiel thought, now Dean was probably not going to want to help him and he would end up going insane from his heat. 

His mind fell back on the idea that he could still walk away from this, that he wasn't in too deep and that weeks of penance and sacrifice could still fix this? . . But then what? He would still go into heat - even if he locked himself away, there was still the risk that a nearby alpha might try to knot him by force or he would just end up going into heat psychosis. . . Or death, no one had actually straight said it but he knew it was a possibility. Not the best options.

He heard movement outside the bathroom and he thought about Dean again. Dean had done everything to make Castiel feel comfortable and hadn't just knotted him the second they walked in the door. In fact, Dean had shown incredible restraint especially the day before in the church parking lot, Castiel was sure that had it been anyone else, things would have been very different.

Castiel suddenly realised that he could actually be ruining his chance at getting his life back by shutting Dean out right now. If Castiel got through this, he might be able to go back to the church eventually and continue his work with the community. 

He would be willing to do penance for the rest of his life if it meant he could keep helping people in need. 

Castiel held on to the sink again and looked at himself in the mirror. "I can do this" he said to himself "it'll just be a couple of days of. . ." Pleasure a voice in his head whispered and his body shivered with the beginnings of heat.

Castiel blinked at his reflection for a few seconds as the heat in his belly made itself known "Dean?"

There was some hurried shuffling from the other side of the door "Yeah Cas, I'm here"

"I'm coming out" said Castiel with as much confidence as he could muster.

Castiel opened the door forgetting he was still completely naked . . . Which didn't really matter because Dean was still naked too. The casual way Dean was just standing there but with an extremely worried look and scent surrounding him made Castiel act on impulse and for the second time in as many hours he lunged at Dean and crushed their mouths together.

Dean tasted like a dessert that Castiel had eaten a lifetime ago and he couldn't  help wrap one of his hands around Dean's neck and bring him closer. Dean chuckled between kisses but Castiel didn't care if he was doing something wrong at that point because nothing short of God himself was going to pry their lips apart.

Dean's tongue was suddenly everywhere exploring Castiel's mouth with complete abandon and Castiel matched every movement even shocking Dean if his surprised noises were anything to go by, when Castiel sucked his tongue and then began to explore Dean's mouth back.

After what seemed like an age of kissing Castiel felt Dean pull back a little with another chuckle and a drawn beath and started to kiss down Castiels jaw and down his neck to rest his chin on the young priests shoulder.

"Holy shit, Cas! Where does a priest learn to kiss like that?. . . Actually I don't want to know. . ."

Castiel let himself contentedly sigh over Dean's naked shoulder "mmmm I realise that was the third kiss I've ever had but I like kissing very much"

"Hold up. . . . Third kiss? Like EVER?" Dean had pulled back to look at Castiels face.

"Well yes. . . " is this something he should be embarrassed about? He was a priest after all. . .

Dean's face turned serious as he started to think out loud "This is our second kiss so you've only ever had one kiss before me during your entire life?"

"Um yes?" Castiel was becoming very nervous by this conversation . . . he felt anchored only by Dean still soothingly rubbing his back.

"With who?" Dean's voice sounded angry. , . No, not angry. . . Jealous. Which Castiel found ridiculous but then his brain provided an image of Dean kissing someone else and his stomach soured.

Castiel sighed debating with himself whether to tell Dean about his first kiss as he had always felt a bit embarrassed about it "I-It was a long time ago, before I'd taken my vowels. . . A woman I was trying to help mistook my helping for . . . Sexual interest. But when she kissed me I didn't really respond. . . And she got mad and called me a lot of really awful things. To this day I don't know what I did to make her think anything untoward" it wasn't the full story but it was enough to get his point across.

Dean huffed a little puff of warm air onto Castiels shoulder "I could take a guess" 

"What do you mean?"

Dean smiled in a very predatory way that seemed at conflict with the soothing thumb that caressed Castiel's cheek "Cas, you're smoking hot, the first time I saw you, I forgot my name and may or may not have popped a boner in church."

Castiel winced at the lewdness of what Dean had just said "But that was probably just my omega hormones affecting you"

"Nope this was a couple of months ago" Dean murmured as he nibbled on Castiel's earlobe sending little lightening bolts down the young priest's spine.   

Something had registered as alarming in Castiel's brain and he had to replay what Dean had just said "Wait. . .A couple of months?!" 

Dean's body tensed and he pulled back once more to look at Castiel's face "I haven't been stalking you if that's what you're thinking. I merely . . . Became more devout?" Dean looked down and then raised his eyebrows in a shy schoolboy kind of way.

Castiel's mind was reeling "D-Did you know I was an omega?"

Dean's eyes slanted into a worried expression "No, not at all, I just thought you were a very pretty beta and . . ." Dean looked at Castiel straight in the eyes and smiled "and that it was a shame you were a priest"

Castiels skin started prickling signalling the incoming heat was very close. He wanted to apologise to Dean for doubting him before he lost himself in sensation "I'm sorry. . . " there was too much to apologise for though, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I didn't ask if I could use your shower. . .  and I'm sorry I "freaked out'" before" Castiel held up a hand doing the rabbit ear quotation marks that Gabe always used.

Dean chuckled on Castiels shoulder "It's fine. . are you ok now?"

"I'll be ok. . . I guess it was all just a lot for my brain to deal with"

Dean suddenly had a very sly look on his face "is your brain ready for round 2?" He punctuated his question with a charming smile that Castiel had no doubt had removed a few omegas underwear. . . Maybe even some alphas too.

The heat started ebbing and pulsing through Castiels entire body and he could only bring himself to nod with a loud gulp.

Dean's voice dropped to a whisper as he kissed Castiels neck "we'll go slow again. . . In hindsight I probably shouldn't have opened with a prostate orgasm"

Castiel felt himself blush "it was. . . Very pleasurable . . . " he barely mumbled.

"Mmmm good, let's try something a bit less . . .penetratey" Castiel was attacked by a new sensation located in his groin. He looked down and found that he was rock hard without realising and what's more it looked like Dean's equally hard penis was gently rubbing up against his own. 

Castiel had to close his eyes for a moment to relish the velvety feel of Dean's shaft providing a friction that Castiel was apparently very hungry for.

He forced himself to look down again and found that both rigid members were wet at the tips which gave him a thrill for some reason. Castiel had never seen another man's penis up close or in a hardened state and it interested him to see that where Dean's was thicker and a bit darker, Castiel's was longer and had a redder tip. 

All fascinated study was lost however when Dean's large hands wrapped around both of their members and started slowly pumping.

"Oh my goodness" exclaimed Castiel as he grabbed on to Dean's shoulders for support.

Dean huffed in amusement "well I don't think I've ever had that reaction before."  

Castiel barely heard anything Dean had said as he was too lost in the delicious friction that surrounded him. Once again, Castiels body knew what to do and on his first thrust Dean hissed and squeezed their tips together which felt absolutely exquisite. Castiel's eyes started to water and his body was threatening to go limp.

As if reading his mind, Dean wrapped one hand around the young priests waist and the other went down to grab a thigh, Castiel was confused by what Dean wanted him to do and looked at him in a questioning way.

"Wrap your legs around me" Dean all but grunted.

Without missing a beat Castiel hopped up onto Dean and let himself be carried to the bed while he attacked Dean's mouth and Dean expertly kept rubbing their slick members together.

When they were finally on the bed, Dean wiggled his hips between the young priest's legs and pulled back to take a breath while leaning their foreheads together. Castiel found the moment very intimate and despite everything they had already done, his stomach exploded in butterflies.

"What do you want to do Cas?" Dean leaned down for a chaste kiss "we could stay like this and just kiss and rub up against each other" another kiss "or I could take you into my mouth and suck on you until you come" another kiss.

Castiel felt impulsive and . . . Suddenly needed Dean in a way he's never needed anyone else before "or. . ."

Dean raised an eyebrow "or?"

Running on what seemed like pure lava, Castiel nervously reached down and wrapped his long fingers around Dean's member and gently tugged it towards the place that seems to be pulsing a waterfall of slick. Castiel searched within himself for that voice that told him to be ashamed but all he could find was a chant of DEANDEANDEANMINE.

Castiel heard Dean moan and then gulp "C-Cas. . . Are you sure?" Even as he asked, Dean had taken his penis in his own hand and started to circle Castiel's entrance with the tip of his penis. That sensation alone made Castiel's eyes flutter shut and a breathless noise escaped him that sounded a lot like "please Dean"

Castiel saw Dean's pupils dilate instantly and he could've sworn there was a gold glint in the edges. Dean plunged himself into the wet heat of Castiel's opening. Castiel threw his head back and yowled with a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Dean started thrusting into Castiel at an obscene pace and every thrust was making Castiel's core burn hotter and denser.

In a far off recess of Castiel's mind, he thought that this must be it, the heat must be peaking and Dean's eager thrusting was satiating it. . . That is until Dean growled and tilted Castiel's hips up and suddenly Dean was hitting Castiel's . . . What had Dean called it? His come button? Castiel knew that he should find that term crude but once Dean started to really pound into him and hitting that spot mercilessly, Castiel didn't have an ounce of him that cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it has taken me 2 months to update this fic - the timeline went like this:  
> \- wrote next chapter  
> \- phone had a hissy fit and I thought I'd lost the chapter  
> \- I got angry that I had to write it again   
> \- started writing Endverse fic (it's called Cuddle Negotiations and I recommend you get on it)  
> \- Xmas and New Years happened  
> \- was distracted writing more of Endverse fic  
> \- wrote the chapter again  
> \- found a copy of the original chapter in the cloud  
> \- procrastinated trying to smush the chapters into one  
> \- hated the story and what I'd written  
> \- finally re-read the whole thing and found that I liked it again and started afresh adding bits of both versions of the chapter . . . Phew! Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter - a bit more smut and more plot. Thank you for sticking around guys, and thank you for the comments, kudos and subs <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat sex and fluffy conversations . . . Some plot near the end.

Castiel never realised what a thin line separated pleasure and pain. Sex was surprisingly pleasurable but what he experienced in his first heat was painful. . . At least he thought it was pain but after 3 days of constant sex with Dean, Castiel realised what he might have experienced when he was younger was a type of full body over sensitivity. When he thinks back on it now, it could have also been fear and mourning the loss of his family that made him interpret everything into pain.

That first night with Dean when Castiel had lost all sense of himself and felt like a big glob of pleasure stew, Dean had knotted him and it had been the single most pleasurable experience Castiel could recall. He felt full, sure. But more importantly he felt complete - the pleasure goo he had become solidified and he was Castiel again but lighter and happier and clear minded of who he was. He was an omega, he wanted to help people in need and despite his propensity to keep to himself, he actually craved contact with humanity, with people, with Dean.

He must have scared Dean at that moment because the sudden clarity of who he was and what he should do with himself made him laugh like a mad man.

"Cas, you ok bud?" Dean had asked uncertainly but still buried inside the young priest.

Which made Castiel laugh twice as hard at the thought that an alpha he had only met about a week ago was at that moment knot deep inside him pumping torrents of come inside every time their bodies moved or Castiel laughed.

He must have looked like an actual crazy person.

Once the laughter had trickled down to soft giggles Castiel had told Dean about his epiphany and Dean's face had cracked into a huge smile "so what you're saying is that I have a magical epiphany inducing dick?" 

They stared at eachother for a second and both burst into laughter that morphed into moaning as Dean came again hitting Castiel's prostate in the process.

The rest of his heat was spent much the same with mind blowing sex and easy conversation but also included snack and water breaks and recuperating naps. 

By the end of the third night of the second day, Castiel felt less desperate need for Dean's knot but still wanted it. That night everything slowed down to a much more intimate pace, Dean was more gentle and kissed and sucked every inch of skin that his lips could reach on Castiel.

A part of Castiel wanted to tell Dean that he suspected the worst of his heat was probably over but every touch felt new outside of his overpowering heat and Castiel kept telling himself 'a little longer and then I'll tell him. . . Just a little longer. . ." And then Dean was inside him and the now familiar pull of Dean's knot started filling him up. 

When Dean came, Castiel's body lit up from within when he felt the light graze of Dean's teeth on his shoulder. A nervous excitement permeated his own orgasm as his hand settled itself on the back of Dean's head subtly encouraging him to bite him. And almighty lord did Castiel want Dean to bite him. He knew the ridiculousness of that thought of course but it didn't make him want it any less. 

Another graze of teeth later and Dean let out a frustrated huff into the crook of Castiel's neck. "You know father" Dean mumbled into Castiel's skin "if you hadn't chosen the path of God, you would have been a real heartbreaker" Dean punctuated his statement with a lazy suck of the skin where he had grazed his teeth over.

Castiel felt his brow crinkle in confusion "what do you mean? I would never hurt anyone on purpose"

"No I know you wouldn't - you would be an accidental heartbreaker then"

Castiel frowned but started to relax when Dean began to kiss the frowny forehead crinkles away. "Why do you think that?" He asked the alpha with genuine curiosity.

Dean let himself settle back onto Castiel's neck and shoulders "Well, let's see, you're inherently sweet, you're smart but not smug about it and you're insanely hot"

Castiel felt himself blush even though it was ridiculous for him to feel shy with a fat knot pulsing inside him "I-I think you're over estimating my supposed attractiveness"

Dean continued licking and sucking at the place he had been grazing his teeth previously "you're more than attractive, Cas" a kiss on the jaw "you're sexy" a suck to the jaw "and your eyes are hypnotising" a less than chaste kiss to the lips "mmm and those lips not only taste good but I'm sure they would look beautiful all spit slick and wrapped around my cock"

Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head at the thought of what Dean would taste like and he let out a long loud groan. He felt himself tighten and milk Dean's knot which in turn made Dean's body go rigid riding out yet another orgasm.

When they had both somewhat regained consciousness, Dean chuckled into Castiel's neck "so apparently you dig dirty talk".

Castiel tried to shrug but found it difficult with the weight of his alpha on top him "I Uh I guess so".

Dean chuckled softly again and mumbled "mmm I'll store that away".

Castiel's chest nearly exploded with hope, because why would Dean want to store that information away if it wasn't because he wanted to have sex with Castiel again? Right? In the far recesses of his mind the all too familiar voice of paranoia echoed "never believe what people tell you when they're trying to stick their knot into you or already have it in - endorphins always make alphas promise the impossible" his mind was regurgitating something he had undoubtedly heard at some point in his early life but it didn't make it less true. 

Castiel's hope faded into sadness which apparently was noticeable because within seconds Dean asked "are you ok Cas?"

"Yeah. . . I'm just tired and sleepy"

"But satisfied right" Dean sounded tired but concerned.

Castiel couldn't help smile at the fact that endorphins or not - Dean still wanted to make sure that Castiel was satisfied "yes, very much so, thank you"

"Mmm good" Dean sounded like he was already falling asleep.

Through a 3 night practiced movement, Castiel lifted his leg and slid it under Dean to position himself as the little spoon. Dean let him adjust and then scooped him up with one strong arm and held him close to his chest.

Castiel's paranoia receded a little and Castiel made the decision to enjoy one more night of being close to Dean without worrying about what would happen after.

That night - his sleep was dreamless but warm, and he felt loved and he felt something he had never really felt before. 

He felt like he was home.

 

******  
The morning of the third day, Castiel woke up with his back to Dean but wrapped in warmth emanating from strong arms that he had become very familiar with.

He smiled at nothing in particular as he turned himself to face the still sleeping alpha. Over the course of his heat he had become more enamoured with Dean's good looks, Castiel honestly thought that he would find Dean attractive even if he hadn't been on the verge of heat when they met. 

With his new found sense of self he even let himself think about the possibility of maybe continuing some sort of . . . Friendship? Relationship maybe? If he could find a way to continue being a part of the community and helping people and If Dean would have him of course. Castiel was still not entirely sure that everything Dean was doing was merely to aid the big cause that Gabe and Balthazar seemed so secretive about.

If not Dean, then Castiel would very much like to be with someone like Dean. . . His thoughts provided him with a faceless man or woman and Castiel's insides recoiled at the thought of anyone but Dean touching him. . . That was interesting. . . Terrifying was also a word that shouldn't be ignored.

Castiel's speeding mind was abruptly distracted by the sudden tinny onslaught of Thunderstruck by ACDC playing somewhere in the room.

Dean woke up with a light snort and pulled Castiel closer "I'm up! Are you ready to go? Let's do this!" Dean started kissing Castiel's neck and accenting each kiss with a light suckle.

Although Castiel didn't want the kissing or sucking to end, he felt the need to point out that it was not him that was blaring Thunderstruck.

"Oh" Dean said against Castiel's skin "yeah, I changed my ringtone shit!" Dean rolled and fell out of the bed shouting more obscenities. Castiel just looked on with a warm fondness filtering through his chest.

Dean must have answered the phone call because the ACDC cacophony ended "hey Sammy, yeah sorry I only plugged my phone back in last night, I hadn't even realised it died. . . Yeah, with Cas. . . Yeah. . ." Dean stood up and motioned to Castiel that he was going to go into the other room. Castiel smiled and nodded hazily as he watched his naked alpha walk out of the room. . . No, not his. . . Not yet?

Castiel tried to get comfortable in the bed but quickly realised that without Dean he was going to fail miserably.

With an annoyed grunt, Castiel pushed himself up and sat on the bed feeling out all the muscle aches that had accumulated from days of vigorous sex. He figured it might be a good idea to get dressed but all the clothes he had brought with him had been covered in food or . . . Other fluids. He figured he would already smell like a freshly sexed omega without adding everything else his clothes probably smelt of.

He figured he could ask Dean to borrow his washing machine or they could go to a laundromat together. The thought of going outside and doing something so domestic with Dean brought another smile to Castiel's face.

He stood up and after a long stretch of his body, he looked down at all the marks that Dean had left during the last few days and Castiel's cheeks started to hurt from all the smiling.

Castiel crossed the room to the dresser where he had seen Dean take out a pair of sweatpants and found a pair to slip on. As he tugged the sweatpants over his hips - his brain jolted with alarm at something he had just seen. Curiously, he couldn't quite place what he had just seen so he retraced his steps back to the dresser and opened the drawer.

Underneath a couple of pairs of pants Castiel could make out what looked like a cream coloured folder with a post it tag sticking out. 

A post it tag that was clearly marked "Fr Castiel Novak".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooooOoooh!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to put the next chapter up in the next week or two - my aim is to update all 3 of my WIP fics regularly from now on. 
> 
> Thank you for the love on this niche fic <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that all this has been to you Dean? A job?" Castiel could feel his eyes had narrowed but he thanked God for the fact that his voice was almost venomous in its calmness.

Castiel's schedule, a record of his education and employment history and even a photo taken while he was delivering a sermon were just the first few things inside the folder found in Dean's drawers. . . 

Castiel flicked through the documents with his mouth wide open but nonetheless struggling to breath. The last page was the most distressing of all - it was a medical document with Castiel's sub gender clearly printed at the top OMEGA. In the corner there was a hand written note 'perfect candidate, by further decreasing suppressants, patient can be forced into heat' 

No. 

Castiel started hyperventilating.

The document had Dr Harvelles stamp signature in the corner and Castiel had never felt so many layers of betrayal before. He barely made it to the bathroom just off of Dean's bedroom before he started vomiting up what felt like everything he had ever eaten.

With his mind reeling he grabbed the first thing he found in the nearby hamper that looked like a jumper and put it on. After rinsing out his mouth in a hurry, Castiel wiped at his face not wanting to know if the tears that he wiped away were from the force of the vomiting or from the hurt in his chest that kept threatening to suffocate him.

He stumbled back into the bedroom and slipped on some sneakers that he found on the floor. All he could think of was to leave, to go back to the safety of the church. . . But would the church take him back? Castiel shook his head, he couldn't think about that just yet, he needed to get out of the apartment and away from Dean as soon as possible. He grabbed the folder if only so he could burn it.

Another disturbing thought invaded his brain - Did Gabe and Balthazar know? Castiel clutched at his chest, he didn't know what a heart attack felt like but what his heart was doing at that moment had to be close to the feeling.

Behind the bedroom door he heard Dean laugh and the sound made Castiel want to vomit again. Partly because of the deception and all the feelings that came with it but mainly because Dean's laugh still made Castiel feel warm and filled his brain with possibilities that would never be. . . Now more than ever.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat that indicated he was very close to crying. He held the door handle tightly preparing himself to bolt from the bedroom to the front door, mapping out the house from memory.

He held his breath and he walked through the doorway as quietly as he could holding the folder behind his back.

Dean was still on the phone, talking in a low voice, with his backed back to Castiel ". . .I'm not in too deep. This is just a job. . . Tell him not to worry, I'll get what we need. . .alright I'll talk to you in a bit" Dean fiddled with his phone for a few seconds before chucking the phone onto the couch near him. 

As Dean started walking toward the bedroom with a sigh he stopped suddenly when he finally spotted Castiel and smiled that stupidly enticing smile that made Castiel's insides burst into butterflies despite everything. . . This time however he thought how many omegas has this man tricked into sex with that smile? How many had felt special because of that smile? How many people in general? How many priests? Oh god, what if that was his fetish?

Castiel held onto the folder behind his back tighter reminding himself that the goal right now was to get out of the apartment "Is that all this has been to you Dean? A job?" Castiel could feel his eyes had narrowed but he thanked God for the fact that his voice was almost venomous in its calmness.

An unreadable emotion flashed across Dean's eyes "what are you talking about Cas?" But Dean's voice and scent betrayed him - he was scared. . . Scared and . . . Desperate for some reason?

Castiel felt a snarl start from his gut and ripped out of his throat "It's Father Castiel!" and he threw the folder on the ground that slid across the floor and landed right by Dean's feet.

Dean's eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something but no sound came out.

Castiel had an internal battle where a huge part of him was telling him to run, that the alpha was in shock and he could get a head start before the alpha gave chase. Another huge part of Castiel wanted to hear Dean explain.

In his indicision, Dean had gotten closer "Cas, please, it's not-"

Castiel scoffed "it's not what it looks like? Is that what you were going to say?" Castiel's voice was still icy cold and projected every bit of anger he could muster "because it looks like you've been stalking me and lying to me and if that wasn't bad enough, it looks like you also had a hand in forcing my heat" Castiel gritted out the last part trying to suppress the animalistic urge to lunge at Dean and rip his throat out with his teeth . . . Or hold him down and hate fuck him. . . Or both.

"Cas, I didn't-" Dean started to say as he reached for Castiel's arm.

Castiel felt a wave of revulsion and smacked Dean's hand away and grabbed Dean's neck in one fluid movement "you NEVER get to touch me again" Castiel growled.

A hurt expression fixed itself on Dean's face but Castiel doubted it was real. He pushed Dean away using the grip on his throat, turned around and headed for the door.

He could smell Dean's hurt, desperation and anger as he slammed the door but didn't believe anything about him anymore. Castiel ran towards the swamplands he had caught a glimpse of on the way to Dean's - it was where he belonged after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter but next chapter is from Dean's point of view and should answer a few questions if that's any consolation.
> 
> Hearts to everyone who has sub'd, kudos'd and/or commented <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Dean congratulating himself at that moment at how he had managed to seduce a virgin priest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I've hopefully fixed the issue with AO3 making it look like I hadn't updated this fic since August 2015 but just in case - it's currently June 09 2016.
> 
> Also, sorry for the late update but I had a crazy amount of stuff to prepare for AHBL7 and the fundraising that occurred.
> 
> This is a short chapter because it's the last tail of Cas POV (for now) - the next chapter is in Dean's POV and will hopefully answer some questions (should be up by the end of the week). Thank you to everyone who has sub'd, kudos'd and commented and stuck by this story, it honestly means the world to me <3

Since his first heat all those years ago, the smell of swamps and marsh environments made Castiel's stomach churn. Usually if he caught that familiar earthy scent in the air, he would give the scent a wide berth and walk or drive around it. After everything that had happened however, he was following the marshy smell for the first time in 18 years. 

His mind was numbingly blank, if he stopped to dissect anything - he would end up curled in a ball on the street and despite how out of control he felt, he still had a modicum of self preservation.

He was boldly reminded that his own scent was of a freshly sexed omega if the wolf whistles and lewd comments hurtled at him as he ran past were anything to go by.

Luckily, the only time that an alpha would give chase was if an omega was in heat - otherwise Castiel would have been in even more trouble than he already was. . . But he didn't have time to think about that, at least not yet.

As Castiel got closer to the familiar swamp scent he thought he heard someone say "Father Castiel?" But it could have been his imagination. He scoffed as he ran - finding it bitterly amusing what the community would think if they could see him or smell him right now. He ran a bit faster as the embarrassment started to press down on him at the thought.

The ground changed underneath him from hard to soft and he knew he had reached the swamplands but kept running deeper in until he could barely smell anyone else's scent. Castiel came to an abrupt stop and collapsed in exhaustion.

The stream of tears had already begun before his face hit the mud below, every single interaction with Dean had been defiled with a thick layer of betrayal. 

Had any of it been real? 

Dean walking passed his room that night 'accidentally' not finding the bathroom?

Dean conveniently showing up to confession when Castiel was not scheduled to be on?

How victorious must Dean have felt when Castiel volunteered his confessional schedule. How they all must have laughed at his expense at how a few flutters of those green eyes and Castiel had been hooked.

Was Dean congratulating himself at that moment at how he had managed to seduce a virgin priest? Castiel scrunched his eyes up tight at the hollow ache that painfully throbbed in his chest, little flickers of white stared to form behind his eyelids. He couldn't breath, and yet he could still smell Dean on the clothes that he had effectively stolen. He tried commanding his body to rip the offending clothing off but his muscles had locked in the foetal position.  
   
Everything from the last week came crashing down on him; the weight of the betrayal and pain and his own disgust coupled with the exhaustion of running and a full cycle of heat sex. 

Castiel's body slowly sunk into the soft earth as he wept into the mud - the last thought swimming around in his mind before he passed out was how weak he must be to still want Dean after everything.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh. . . hey Deano, have you finished defiling my brother and then breaking his heart?" Dean could hear the crinkling of plastic over the line which he had come to associate with Gabriel and his obsession with candy. Gabriel breathed out over the line "A bit ahead of time isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Dean's very confused POV.
> 
> Gabriel refers to Castiel as his brother in the priesthood sense, they're not blood brothers in this fic.

Every part of Dean was telling him to follow Cas, his body even made a few false starts before he forced himself to reach for his phone and dial the church's phone number.

"Stull church - where if you sin, the devil wins" came a grinning voice.

Dean cleared his throat but still sounded pathetic when he spoke "Gabriel? Is that you?"

"Oh. . . hey Deano, have you finished defiling my brother and then breaking his heart?" Dean could hear the crinkling of plastic over the line which he had come to associate with Gabriel and his obsession with candy. Gabriel breathed out over the line "A bit ahead of time isn't it?"

Dean winced because that's exactly what had happened "Shut up for a second Gabe, Cas found a file I had on him - he . . . He completely . . .he lost it and ran out of here. . . I can probably track him but I think it would be better if you do it."

There was silence on the other line and Dean started to get nervous.

After an audible shift of movement from the line, Gabriel's barely contained alpha anger filtered through "was his heat finished at least?"

"Y-yes I think so" 

Another pause "Why didn't you go after him?"

Dean sighed and braced himself to say something he wasn't entirely sure was true anymore "because it's not part of my job."

There was a distinct alpha growl from the end of the line "you and your brother have no hearts" there was a click and then a dead line.

A dark sickness rolled around Dean's stomach that made him hunch over and groan. What was wrong with him? He'd been trained to be calculating and cold and somehow one omega that he's only known for a week has made him revert to a lovesick knot head alpha from a romance novel.

Leaning back on the couch, Dean could still feel the itch under his skin to go running after Cas, Dean could barely contain himself around Cas for some reason, from the moment he had stared into the young priests bright blue eyes up close, Dean knew this job was going to be the death of him. 

Originally when Dean had scoped the priest out, he had been glad the man he had been sent to seduce was good looking. . . And then the priest had spoken and Dean's dick fattened up right there in the church at the velvety rumble that vibrated all around him. 

Dean actually had to leave that time because the people around him were giving him the stink eye which he attributed to the waves of arousal that had started to secrete from his body.

Dean had gone home and masturbated angrily for close to 2 hours fearing that he might have been going into an early rut. He probably would have been better off if he had been going into a rut, at least he would have had the excuse that he would literally have sex with anything when he was in a rut. 

But the next day he was just back to normal and Dean had written it off as a weird anomaly. 

It wasn't until the night he had actually met cas at the church that he realised something was definitely happening to him on a biological level. He still has no idea how he stopped himself from pouncing on his priest that night . . . 

THE priest, not his. 

The scent that lead him to Cas' room was the most intoxicating smell he had ever had the pleasure of being around. Dean had been around heat funk plenty in his life, not only as part of his job but also in another life where he and Sam had to live in poorer areas where people couldn't afford suppressants. 

So yeah Dean was no stranger to what heat smell could do to an alpha but Cas' smell was different - sweeter, . . It smelt like ripe berries, not the synthetic crap that Cas had tried to hide his scent with, but fresher, with a twist of rich vanilla and sprinkling of cinnamon that made Dean's mouth water at the thought of everything they had done in the last 3 days. 

His alpha brain was nearly having a seizure at the outrage of Dean not seeking out his mate right the fuck now. Dean shook his head to dislodge the need to run out the door.

When dean had run from Cas that first night - he'd gone to a strip club to prove to himself that it could be anyone making him go loopy considering strip clubs always have at least one stripper on the verge of heat to bamboozle more money from customers, but no smell had compared to the deliciousness he had run from so he had gotten into his car - driven to a secluded marsh area near his house and masturbated until he was sure his dick was going to fall off. 

The last of at least five orgasms being dry and painful.

When he had finally gotten home his bitch faced brother had been waiting for him presumably having let himself in with the spare key. "Gross Dean, you smell like strip club sex" Sam had said with a crinkled nose.

Dean had been relieved that he could hide the situation from his brother by never correcting the assumption that he had been out whoring around. At least that way the only thing sam had been upset about was Dean running out on the poker game. He'd written a letter to Cas and left it at the back door of the church but had kicked himself later because he was sure the letter made him sound like a lovesick teenager. . . Maybe that should have been a red flag.

Dean's next encounters with Castiel had been equally as perplexing. The day Cas had been passing out communion was something else, sure he played the lick to the young priest's finger as a cheeky action but in truth he hadn't planned any of that. In that split second his alpha wanted to taste his omega who smelt so enticing even under the fog of suppressants and deoderant. 

It had been worth it though, if not only to see Cas' eyes widen and his scent suddenly sweeten. That moment had also served as a good distraction from his brother and Gabe eye fucking eachother. Dean did like Father Gabriel and all but no alpha was going to dominate his little brother if Dean had anything to say about it.

The day of the confessional (which Dean realised had only been a few days ago) made Dean embarrassed in a way he hadn't felt since he was a teenager. When a grown alpha can't contain his knot at the slight whiff of an omega in heat - something's gotta give.

He commanded Cas to run partly because he didn't want to hurt him but mostly because he had a primal urge to chase his omega. When he caught up with Cas, Dean was sure he could see arousal in the young priest's eyes and for a moment Dean didn't care about the job or the cause or anything except Cas. . . That is until he got hit with 3 tranquilliser darts to the butt.

Dean humourlessly laughed when he remembered that during one particularly sexy and rough moment with Cas the day before, the priest had grabbed on to Dean's ass so tight that Dean actually felt the pin pricks from the darts. The pain had mixed in with the pleasure of being inside Cas' tight heat and Dean had peaked embarrassingly soon.

When Dean had woken from the chemically induced heat, all his brain could think of was his omega. It wasn't until Father Balthazar threatened him with another dart to the ass that Dean had stopped snarling and calmed down. 

When Cas had walked into the room they were in, Dean almost had an aneurism trying not to pounce on him and scent him. And when they had convinced Cas that he needed to be knotted for the common good or whatever bullshit line Gabriel had fed him, Dean had almost danced a jig. In retrospect Dean felt bad about being part of the lie that forced Cas into heat if only because it really did make him a traitor.

When they had been left alone, Dean pulled out all the stops to get closer to Cas and he felt Cas responding beautifully. 

At lunch when they had accidentally bumped into Cas and his sister, Dean hadn't set out to flirt with Anna but she was a pretty girl and Dean was a flirt by nature. 

It had been worth it though, seeing Cas all jealous and flustered. When they were walking away, Sam had mentioned the omega jealousy smell was acrid to him but all Dean had smelt was the same mouthwatering berries, vanilla and cinnamon but with a slightly burnt twist.

When Dean had picked Cas up later that evening, Dean had nearly crashed a few times because of Cas' innocent questions about sex and blow jobs but nothing NOTHING had prepared Dean for the what it was like to devirginate the young priest.

The little gasps and whimpers that left those perfectly shaped dry lips and the involuntary twitching of those beautifully crafted hipbones made Dean palm at his stirring crotch. 

And yet. . . 

A type of dread slowly engulfed Dean as he thought of what his dad would have said if he knew how close Dean had come to biting Cas. BITING HIM.

How in the last 3 days, Dean had found himself just staring at Cas adoringly while the young priest spoke about his like and dislikes and about his life when usually it was the other way around and omegas he seduced would have looked at him like that.

Deans father, John, had nearly gone out of his mind when Dean's mother had died - apparently when an alpha and omega have perfectly matching genetics - the bond becomes strong enough to fuck one or both of them up if separated.

In his grief, John let himself be talked into taking what was left of their family into a traditional alpha-run community. 

The community seemed ok to Dean as he had only been nine at the time. He played with other kids but hardly ever saw or spoke to any omegas and Sam hadn't presented yet. The alphas ran the community and the kids who presented as omegas were treated and raised as the stereotypical submissives.

Dean, however, remembered what it was like outside the community and as soon as he turned 12, he found a way to sneak in and out of the compound without being noticed. At first, he would go visit Bobby - a friend of his fathers before his mum had died. The gruff uncle figure would listen to Dean complain about how the traditional community was run, and would grunt and start drinking when Dean would explain how the omegas were treated within the compound.

Dean started to really see the community his father had esconsced them in was actually an extremist alpha group but being the loyal son meant that Dean stood by his father even though Bobby kept offering him and Sammy a place to stay if they chose to escape.

As puberty really set in, and he presented as alpha to no ones surprise, Dean's main goal had become to bed as many omegas, some betas and even an alpha female one time. 

His father of course knew what he had been getting up to as freshly sexed alpha and omega hormones are almost impossible to hide. 

Suddenly Dean was only allowed to associate with other alphas within the compound and he began 'secret training' at his father's insistence. The training involved young alphas learning all the possible ways to get an omega to submit as well as techniques to counteract any sort of feelings that an alpha could have towards an omega that could give the weaker gender too much power.

Dean realised later in life that they had been brainwashing the young alphas the whole time to believe that omegas were only on earth to be alpha servants and breeding vessels. If Dean hadn't been sneaking in and out of the compound for the better part of 10 years, he might have bought into it.

One morning as Dean was sneaking back into the compound after bedding a pretty beta, he smelt an omega in distress which wasn't uncommon in the compound but got Dean's attention because it was a familiar scent.

Dean had let his nose lead him to where the distress was strongest only to find compound guards trying to force Sam into the back of a truck. Sam had presented as omega and he was being taken away.

Dean remembered feeling an inkling of pride as Sam fought against the guards in every way Dean had taught him since he was a little. The guards however took it as a personal offense that a 'mere' omega was fighting back and one of them had knocked Sam out with the butt of a gun.

Dean doesn't remember much of what happened after he saw Sam hit the ground, what he does remember is shaded in a sea of angry red emotions and pure alpha aggression. Even though Dean knows the event is in the past he still starts to breathe heavily and has to actively calm his alpha at the memories.

Dean looked around the room realising he was in his apartment and not back at the compound tearing others alphas apart. He was breathing heavily and had to repeat to himself 'Sammy's safe, we eacaped the compound' over and over again before his breathing returned to normal.

The rolling guitar of Thuderstruck finally brought him out of his brain fog and Dean couldn't help but feel relieved at seeing his brothers bitch face come up as the person calling.

"H-hey Sammy" get it together Winchester, you're a fucking alpha for hell's sake!

"Dean?. . . Why do you sound weird?" Came the worried voice of his little brother.

Dean cleared his throat "nothing, I think I just need a drink"

"Uh ok. . . I'm. . . Um Gabriel just called me and gave me an earful" Sam said uncertainly.

"Yeah? Had you spoken to him by himself since. . ." Dean let the end of his sentence hang.

Sam cleared his throat "No, it was, . . pretty awkward. . . moreso because he said you had sexed father Castiel and then run him off?"

"It's a little more complicated than that Sam. He. . . He found one of the files we had on him, I'm so stupid, I hid it in one of my drawers when I was cleaning and I forgot to move it to the safe-"

"Dean you actually sound . . .upset?" Sam sounded shocked.

"Well yeah" Dean shut his mouth with an audible click - why was he upset? 

On the surface he could say it was the money that they had riding on this job. On a deeper level, he really did care about the unfair treatment of omegas and on the deepest level, his Alpha level. . . "Oh Crap. . . I think my Alpha wants to keep Cas"

"What? What do you mean 'keep'? Sam's voice reached a higher pitch than normal that Dean just knew was accompanied by a bitch face.

"I don't know. . . I want . . . To Bite him, . . Or breed him or I don't know" Dean's voice drifted into a whisper 

"Ok. . . And what does Dean want?" Problem solving Sammy voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my brother Dean who is more than just an alpha knothead. Does Dean want Cas?"

"I. . . I mean he's cool I guess for a priest. . ."

"How romantic" Sam's biting tone made Dean snap.

"Well I don't know! I mean yeah apart from our biology, I Uh guess I like hanging out with him. . .the last few days have been . . . Pretty awesome, I mean even when we weren't you know . . . Going at it"

"Gross Dean"

"Oh grow up"

"So what you're saying is that you want Cas to be your mate?"

"I Uh I don't know Sam - I've only known the guy for a week and he's a priest and I'm a hunter and there's a fucking war going on against the church. . . If all of that wasn't going on. . . Then . . ." Dean took a deep breath "yeah i think so" why did he have to have this epiphany while on the phone to his brother instead of by himself when he could bury it??

"Well that's really great Dean I'm so fucking happy for you" Sam's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Dean became very confused 

"Wha-" Dean didn't get to finish.

"So six months ago when I came to you with my version of how I thought I was in love with Gabriel and you shut me down instantly telling me that our priority was for the cause and to look out for ourselves within the cause and now you tell me that oh, that only counts when it's my feelings?!"

Dean groaned "This again? Sam, I've told you before, Gabriel wasn't. . . Isn't good for you. He may not be a traditional alpha but I assure you, he's still an alpha, is that what you want, Sam? An alpha to boss you around?

"Oh you mean like an overbearing alpha brother that won't let me make my own decisions because he still sees me as a defenseless omega?" Sam spat back.

"Sam. . . That's not how I see you"

"Could've fooled me Dean." Sam let out a deep sigh no doubt trying to calm himself. "I have to go to work, I'll come by tonight and we can talk, maybe go see Ellen about another job or something . ."

"Sam, listen to me - I really don't think of you as a defenseless omega "

"Yeah ok Dean, I'll see you this afternoon." The line died and Dean was left reeling at the resignation in his brothers voice.

Well that was great, wasn't it? Dean is having an emotional crisis and Sam somehow ends up getting angry at him. These are two totally different situations. Dean saw Gabriel looking at his brother like he was a piece of meat, he still sees it in the alpha's face when they're at poker or that day at the church.

I mean yeah Dean has probably looked at Cas like that recently. . .maybe. But it had been Cas' hormones or whatever being so close to his heat and stuff. 

Dean put his face in his hands, everything was so messed up. What if what he's feeling for Cas is what Sam and Gabriel felt. . . Feel for eachother. 

Would Gabriel have gone after Sam if they were in the same situation as Dean and Cas? Dean's mind provided an image of Cas running through the streets upset and scared and betrayed and smelling the way he does. . .

Dean was grabbing his keys and running towards the door before he realised he had made the decision to finally run after his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aim to finish this fic in the next couple of weeks so I can focus on finishing Cuddle negotiations and then really get into Loincloth. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone's patience, kudos and comments <3


End file.
